


Here Be Dragons: Memento Mori

by BrennaSnow



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrennaSnow/pseuds/BrennaSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His crimes are beyond forgiveness and death is the punishment he deserves, but if Chrom will not deliver the sentence then Gangrel will risk life and limb in order kill whatever enemy stands in the Shepherds' way. Now if only Robin had not ordered him not to die.</p><p>[Paralogue 18 takes place before Chapter 14]<br/>[4/19/16: chapter 1 was revised, chapters 2-9 will be revised soon]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dead Man Walking

Twelve years ago, Gangrel was crowned King of Plegia. He had been nothing more than a poor child who was doomed to die, and yet the Hierophant, the leader of the Grimleal, had chosen him to be the next ruler of the desert nation. Sadly, his ascension to the throne came at the cost of his innocence.

Good wishes and desires for his fellow Plegians twisted into hatred toward the Ylisseans. In his mind, justice could only be attained if violence was repaid in kind. Peace would only follow once the Naga-worshipers were dead and could never threaten his nation again. Nothing else would satisfy his need for revenge on behalf of all the people who died during the crusade led by Exalt Albus XIII.

It was not long until he set his sights on the Fire Emblem.

During the early years of his reign, he learned of the legend of Ylisse's royal treasures. He did not care about the Falchion, but the Fire Emblem sounded too good to be true. Supposedly, if he gathered the five gemstones and placed them in the shield, he would be granted the power to have all of his wishes realized. With this power, he could protect Plegia and put an end to the Ylisseans once and for all.

Blinded by ambition, Gangrel paid no heed to how his plan was doing more harm than good. By being fixated on the idea of making all of the Ylisseans suffer, he turned his back on the Plegian people he had sought to protect. He even allowed the Grimleal to do as they pleased so long as they supported him.

However, he was eventually forced to have a change of mind.

In time, another threat made its presence known: Valm. The small country that shared its name with the continent neighboring the three nations of Ylisse had been swiftly conquered by a man named Walhart. According to Gangrel's spies, the conqueror intended to subjugate the remaining countries before invading the Ylissean continent.

Gangrel was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He could no longer afford to acquire the Fire Emblem with the intention of wiping out the Ylisseans. Instead, he would have to conquer Ylisse and Regna Ferox and subdue the Exalt and Khans in order to unify the three nations under a single banner. His banner. Only then could they hope to defend themselves with the power of the Fire Emblem.

That plan came to an end the moment Emmeryn made a martyr of herself.

If only the Ylisseans had given him the Fire Emblem and their cooperation. He was willing to let the bratty noblewoman go, but the little prince insisted on fighting back. He was willing to exchange Emmeryn for the shield, but her brother had to be the hero. Gangrel would have spared them all if they had surrendered, but Emmeryn had to be sanctimonious and walk off a cliff in the name of peace.

At first, her death delighted Gangrel. It meant that the Ylisseans were without a ruler and could be conquered with ease. It also satisfied the grudge that he still held against her people. However, his joy did not last long because his army quickly fell apart until all that was left were his most loyal soldiers. The rest had taken Emmeryn's final words to heart and abandoned him.

Broken but not beaten, Gangrel led what remained of his army against the combined might of Ylisse and Regna Ferox. He wanted to go down fighting and he wanted to be killed by Chrom. He had nothing else to live for. Why not let the little prince take his life as well?

But he was not allowed to have even that because, instead of fighting alone, Chrom fought with a mysterious companion who wore their hood up every time he had seen them. Except for then, that is.

Tome in one hand and sword in the other, the tactician's pale blonde hair reflected the scorching sun and her dark cloak flapped in the sandy winds while her brown eyes scrutinized friend and foe alike.

Gangrel vividly remembered the woman who fought alongside Chrom in the sand wastes near the border of Plegia and Regna Ferox. Robin. Something about her caught his attention when he first saw her with her hood down. Whether it was just her looks or something more, he was not certain, but it kept her in his thoughts. She was beautiful and deadly, not unlike the desert rose, and while it was Chrom's blade that landed the final blow, her magic was what left Gangrel weakened and vulnerable. Together, they overthrew the Mad King.

But they had not killed him. No, Gangrel survived. Perhaps Aversa found it in her frigid heart to come back and retrieve his body from the battlefield and leave it where the vultures could not find it—such as the southern coasts of Plegia. Unfortunately, instead of vultures, Gangrel's first memory after blacking out from the pain and blood loss was waking up to pirates dragging him aboard their ship with the intent of enslaving him.

He should have fought back and let them end it then and there.

He should have leapt off the ship and into the unforgiving waters.

He should have made use of his dagger or a length of rope.

But he never did. Gangrel was a craven fool who could not end his own wretched life even though he knew that it was no longer worth living. Day in and day out, he cursed the man who put him on the throne, the woman who betrayed him, and, most of all, himself for believing that he could change Plegia for the better when, in the end, he was only capable of bloodshed and madness.

It was all some kind of sick joke.

* * *

Two years had passed since Robin was found in a field by Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick. She had been without her memories and somehow remembered the prince's name before her own, and yet, despite the knight's protests, she was welcomed into the Shepherds. She became Chrom's tactician and confidante.

Everything seemed simple at first. The Shepherds defended the innocents of Ylisse from the brigands who crossed over the border from Plegia, the land that worshiped an evil dragon and was ruled by a madman who wanted to start a war. What else did she need to understand?

Oh, how naive she had been.

Robin eventually learned about the First Ylisse-Plegia War. Chrom's late father, Albus XIII, had invaded Plegia, instigating a holy war that devastated both nations. However, when all was said and done, the Ylisseans were still seen as good while the Plegians were still considered evil. That was far from the truth as she saw it.

Even thought the others insisted that Plegians were nothing more than monsters, Robin could only see people who were born into unfortunate circumstances and lacked the means to liberate themselves. And as much as she believed that no one's fate was set in stone, she acknowledged that some cycles were more difficult to break free from without help.

To her, the person who was in need of the most help was the King of Plegia, Gangrel.

Trustworthy information was scarce, but Robin was able to learn that Gangrel was elected King of Plegia shortly after his fifteenth birthday. He was rumored to be lowborn, which was notable because the nation's rulers were typically chosen by the Fell Circle from among the six noble houses. It was also speculated that the Hierophant himself recommended Gangrel as his favored candidate for the throne.

Regardless of whether he was once a commoner or a noble, he had been a child during the war. He had lived through one of the most tragic moments in Plegian history and likely would have grown up despising the Ylisseans for what they had done at the command of the former Exalt.

Ylisse was able to recover from the war because Emmeryn had been a saint among men who healed the hearts of many with her love and kindness. Plegia, on the other hand, was trapped in a cycle of hatred that Gangrel, just like the subjects he ruled over, was swept up in, so he was compelled to perpetuate it.

Robin wished that it had been possible to make him see reason and stop the madness before he went too far, but Gangrel's fate was sealed when Emmeryn sacrificed herself. Chrom wanted vengeance for his sister and all of Ylisse and no one, not even Robin, could stand in his way. For that reason, she cast aside any thoughts of mercy and committed herself to killing a broken man.

* * *

With the threat of Walhart and the Valmese invasion on the horizon, Chrom was willing to do whatever it took to protect his people. This included requesting an audience with Validar, the man who had been elected King of Plegia after Gangrel's death, and asking for any assistance that he could provide. And while the negotiations had been successful, Plegia's support came at an unexpected price.

"Are those the Southron Sea Pirates we heard so much about?" Chrom asked Robin and Frederick. From their vantage point, he saw a ship moored in the water and people on the shore. They looked armed and ready for a fight.

"Indeed," replied Frederick with a curt nod. "Their leader is a man named Zanth, the so-called Southron Sea King. His crew can stand up to most armies, and, as such, he holds sway over the south. Extreme caution should be the order of the day, milord."

"Right." Chrom nodded in agreement. "What's the plan, Robin?"

"Hm..." Robin observed the beach through her spyglass, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "They outnumber our task force two to one, but we'll manage." She paused for a moment before explaining, saying, "We'll send in Nowi, Nah, Sumia, and Cynthia with Lon'qu, Ricken, Owain, and Lucina first. Then, Panne and Yarne will charge in with Frederick. We won't be able to move as quickly, but you, Lissa, Libra, and I will follow. Moving in waves will keep them in disarray while the mere sight of the Manaketes and Taguels is sure to cause a panic."

Chrom smiled at Robin proudly. "Brilliant. Now let's finish our business and get out of here!"

* * *

As planned, the pirates were scattered by the Shepherds' assault. Upon entering the battlefield, Lissa and Libra broke away to provide support to their comrades. Meanwhile, Robin and Chrom went ahead to find Zanth. If they could take out the captain, the crew would be without a leader and their hopes of defeating the Shepherds would be diminished.

That was their plan until they were almost blindsided.

Robin saw the incoming lightning bolt in time to block it with a spell of her own. Then resulting _bang_ was deafening, but she had saved their lives. Beside her, Chrom coughed and attempted to peer through the smoke to find their attacker. When the air cleared, she saw his eyes widen and his jaw go slack.

"Wait a minute... G-Gangrel?!"

"Gangrel is dead..." responded the assailant expressionlessly. "Nothing but maggots here."

Robin recognized Gangrel's voice before she realized that she was looking at the former King of Plegia. His hair was straggling over his eyes while a scraggly beard covered his face. His ragged clothes made him look like a vagrant. Gaunt and dejected, he seemed more dead than alive.

She wondered for a moment if she was dreaming or if he was a vengeful revenant returned from Hell.

Should she try to wake herself up?

Should she try to ask him why he was there?

Should she try to run away?

No, Robin had to stop denying the truth before her and accept that she and Chrom had failed to kill Gangrel. She had hoped that death would have freed him from his misery since mercy had not been an option, but they had made it worse. Now he was a shadow of his former self and it was their fault.

Before she could take so much as a step forward or open her mouth to speak, he turned and ran away.

"Wait! Gangrel!" Chrom looked to Robin. "That's the Mad King... I'm sure of it."

"...You're right. I don't think that could have been anyone else."

"What should we do?" He looked uncertain. "Should we follow him?"

Should they?

This could be her chance to make up for what she had done for the sake of Ylisse.

"Yes, but we have to be smart about this," advised Robin. "He may be serving Zanth, but it could be against his will. We might be able to talk him down and convince him to possibly join us."

"Is that really a good idea?" Chrom frowned.

"An enemy of our enemy is our friend, as they say," Robin said with a small smile. "It certainly wouldn't hurt to have more allies during times such as these."

Chrom sighed and nodded his head. "You're right. It's a risk, but we'll try."

Together they ran across the beach, dodging enemy attacks and giving orders to their allies as they pursued Gangrel. Chrom wanted the pirates dealt with so that they could speak with the former king without any interruptions. Robin, meanwhile, would ensure that this plan did not backfire on them.

"I know it's you, Gangrel! How're you alive?!" Chrom demanded when he and Robin finally managed to corner Gangrel in a secluded part of the beach at the base of a cliff.

With a loud sigh, Gangrel turned to face them. "Alive?" he asked, his voice no longer emotionless. "No, Chrom, this is not living... You killed me once. Now I beg you to do so again. My life is over, but my body refuses to accept it."

Chrom scowled. "Gods, listen to you... Is this truly the Mad King who stood against us? You're pathetic!"

"...Wh-what?" said Gangrel, thunderstruck.

"You're like a rat with its foot in a trap, begging for death. I can't take the life of someone so willing to throw it away. I won't allow myself to."

"You smug little—"

"Gangrel!" said Robin, speaking over him. "Please hear us out!"

"Why should I?!" snarled Gangrel.

"Because Emmeryn would have wanted you to continue living," said Chrom solemnly.

Gangrel's eyes widened at the mention of the late Exalt, but he did not utter a word in response.

"Do not mistake my words for forgiveness." Chrom's voice thickened as he spoke. "You took Emm from Lissa and me. I want to take my sword and drive it through your heart, but I know that will not bring me peace. I will only find joy in your death... So, instead of seeking revenge, I'm offering you a place among my Shepherds. That way you might have a chance to do some good with your life."

Gangrel's expression was difficult to read, but Robin could tell that Chrom's words had struck a nerve. He was teetering on the edge, deciding whether to fight or submit. All he needed was a nudge in the right direction.

"Gangrel..." she spoke in the Plegian dialect of Archanean so that only he could understand her, "Chrom means what he says. And I'll do my best to make sure that you become a valued member of the Shepherds. So, please, stand down and join us."

Gangrel hesitated before also responding in Plegian Archanean, saying, "Don't make promises you can't keep. I'll never be accepted by anyone, let alone valued. Don't waste your time with me. I'm better off dead."

Beside her, Chrom was clearly curious about what was being said between them, but kept silent and allowed Robin to speak. She would tell him about it later.

"There's no need for that," said Robin, extending a hand out to him and taking a few steps forward. "You'll never know until you try, right?"

Gangrel shook his head in disbelief and took a step back. "Why do you want to join you so badly? Wouldn't it have been easier to kill me with the rest of these filthy pirates and let me rot in this godforsaken place? Then you'd never have to so much as think of me ever again."

"Why do you want to die?" she asked.

"What reason do I have to live?" he shot back.

Robin smiled. "You have many reasons. It's just difficult for you to think of them right now."

"Don't patronize me..." he said, scowling.

"I'm sorry if I seem condescending, but I do mean what I say. Please, consider Chrom's offer."

"Why? What do you get out of this?"

Robin let out a heavy sign. "I regret not being able to save Emmeryn and I regret fighting you back then, too. Sparing your life now won't rectify that mistake, but it would give me some inner peace. Is that wrong of me?"

For the first time since they had started talking, Gangrel smiled. It was wry, but it was still a smile. "So the little prince's tactician isn't completely selfless after all."

"I try, but no one's perfect," Robin said, smiling back at him.

"If there ever was anyone capable of perfection, I killed her," he said plaintively.

Robin did not know what Gangrel had gone through since the day that she and Chrom had left him for dead at the border wastes, but she could see that it had changed him greatly.

"You regret what you've done, too, don't you?"

After a moment, Gangrel gave a small nod.

She took a few more steps and stopped when she was about an arm's length away from him. "It isn't too late to make a difference. It wouldn't bring Emmeryn back, but you could do something that honors her memory...such as joining the Shepherds and helping us stop Valm from conquering Ylisse."

"Valm?" He raised a brow. "So it seems Walhart is finally at our doorstep..."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Robin, her interest piqued.

"I've known about his plot for world domination for quite a while now. My spies caught wind of it a several years ago," replied Gangrel. "It was, well, _one_ of the reasons why I wanted the Fire Emblem."

Robin frowned. "You couldn't let go of your grudge towards Ylisse, so there was still a part of you that wanted revenge."

Gangrel chuckled. "You're reading me like a book."

"Unfortunately, we only learned of his intent to invade us a few days ago. All we can do now is go to Valm and stop Walhart from bringing the fight to our soil. The lives of every Ylissean, Feroxi, and Plegian depend on our success." Robin looked up at him expectantly. "Knowing that, do you still refuse to join our cause?"

Gangrel laughed, starting low and ending in a cackle. "As much as I would have preferred a swift beheading from Chrom, I suppose I can always aspire to being cut down by Walhart. Until then, I'll go along with this little plan of yours. Might even manage to do some good for once in my life..."

In that moment, she caught a glimpse of the man he once was. There was still fire in his eyes, which she took to mean that he had not completely given up on life. At least she hoped so, anyway.

"Very well. You can even be one to take down Zanth, if you'd like."

* * *

"Why ye traitorous maggot, no one switches sail on me and lives!" Zanth's face was red with rage and his battleaxe was clutched in white-knuckled hands. He was the last pirate standing and his murderous gaze was set on Gangrel.

"You can't kill a dead man, sweetheart," said Gangrel, grinning from ear to ear. "Now to feed _you_ to the maggots!"

There were few things that Gangrel hated more than himself, and Zanth was one of them. He was going to make sure the pirate paid for making the last two years of his life were a living hell.

Gangrel launched a lightning bolt at Zanth. It hit its mark with a sizzling _crack_. Then, before the pirate could defend himself, he went in for the kill. Instead of slashing wildly, Gangrel lunged forward and plunged his sword into Zanth's belly. He wanted to twist the blade and prolong the pirate's suffering, but the Shepherds were watching, so he ended it quickly, releasing one last surge of electricity.

And with that, Zanth the Southron Sea King was dead.

Gangrel pulled his sword from the smoking corpse and, as he was cleaning the blade with his tattered cape, he heard soft footsteps approaching him in the sand. It was Robin.

"That was impressive, Gangrel," she said, smiling up at him. "You haven't lost your edge at all. Chrom and I didn't have to step in like I thought we would."

"I didn't realize that I was being appraised," he said, raising an eyebrow. "What were you expecting?"

"Nothing bad, but your fighting style is much less erratic compared to what I remember. You've become much more focused and precise."

Gangrel shrugged. "Being straightforward works better when you're part of a raiding party, you know?"

Robin was still smiling, but she shook her head. "I wouldn't know, but I get the idea."

"I suppose you wouldn't..."

Gangrel looked over Robin's head to see a knight on horseback approach Chrom. Unless he was mistaken, their name was Roderick? Ferdinand? No, wait, Frederick! Yes, that was it.

"That's the last of the pirates, milord," said Frederick. "With the seas open once more, the people here will know a measure of peace."

"Thank you, Frederick," said Chrom, relieved. "We'd best hoist anchor and move on ourselves."

Frederick nodded to Chrom and, as he looked to Robin, finally took notice of Gangrel. He was confused at first, unable to recognize the former king, but it did not take long for him to figure it out. Then he looked downright suspicious.

"Milord, what is the meaning of this?" he demanded, wary.

"And here we go..." Gangrel muttered under his breath.

"Frederick," said Chrom, holding his hands up and gesturing for the knight to remain calm. "I have a plan and I promise that Robin and I will explain it all to you, but we need to get moving. We'll put him in the ship's holding cell. Is that fair?"

Frederick did not seem content with his lord's answer, but relented all the same. "As you wish... But I am binding him first."

"Will that really be necessary?" asked Robin, frowning. "We've made an agreement with him. He's willing to cooperate."

"Even so, I must do what is needed to protect the Ylissean royal family. He can join the others in due time, assuming he does nothing questionable," replied Frederick sternly.

"It's okay, Robin," said Chrom, letting out a breath of air that sounded halfway between a sigh and a laugh. "Just let Frederick do what he needs to do for now. We'll sort it out later."

Robin shook her head and crossed her arms. "But"

"Look, I get it, the dog has to go in its kennel!" Gangrel said loudly, interrupting them. He then held up his hands, wrists together, and walked toward Frederick. "And be sure to tether me up good. I have a knack for undoing knots."

Out of the corner of his vision, Gangrel could see that Robin still didn't look pleased. Why? Who knew, he certainly did not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second Robin/Gangrel story—the first was a one-shot that eventually became a drabble/ficlet collection—and the beginning of what will hopefully be a series dedicated to this trash can of a ship provided that you, my readers, are interested in that idea as much as I am.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated and encouraged. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Cheers,  
> Brenna Snow
> 
> P.S. This chapter was revised and replaced with an improved version on April 19, 2016.


	2. The Prince's Decision

"Milord, please be reasonable."

"I've made up my mind. Gangrel stays."

In the ship's great cabin, Robin looked from Chrom to Frederick, her arms crossed. There was rarely this much tension between the two men, but it could not be helped. The prince was quite adamant about keeping their latest recruit, despite Gangrel's history, and the knight was simply doing as duty dictated and protecting his liege from potential dangers. This was why Robin often served as a mediator between them.

Similar conversations had come up when Chrom had allowed Gaius and Tharja to join the Shepherds two years ago. She had also expected it to happen again when Henry swooped in out of nowhere a few days past, but it didn't, and now Frederick's attention had shifted from from one Plegian to the next.

"I admit," Robin said, edging her way into the conversation, "putting Gangrel to use will likely be difficult. I won't force anyone to work with him if they're not comfortable with the idea, but we can't keep him isolated either." To Chrom she said, "You need to set an example. If you can show that you're willing to communicate with him in a civil manner, then the others will eventually follow suit." Then to Frederick she said, "And you need to have more faith in Chrom. His instincts haven't failed us yet, have they?"

Frederick sighed and nodded his head. "True...but I am still concerned. After all, we are talking of the man who attempted to instigate a war between Ylisse and Plegia..."

Robin felt the tension build up between the three of them again. She knew that Frederick could have added to that statement, but it didn't matter, they were all thinking the same thing: Gangrel was responsible for Emmeryn's death. She would not dare deny that.

"Yes, but he's different now," said Robin carefully, trying to figure how to word what she wanted to say. "Gangrel seems...sad."

"Sad?" asked Chrom. "What do you mean?"

"He went from ruling a country to serving pirates. I imagine that would put anyone in low spirits," explained Robin. "And if he still possesses a conscience, then that means he's had two years to think over what he's done."

"I highly doubt that he feels much guilt over the crimes he has committed. He certainly didn't show it at the time," said Frederick bluntly.

"Maybe, maybe not, but it's still a possibility." Robin uncrossed her arms and picked up her tome from the nearby desk. "Either way, leave him to me. I'll get him to talk."

* * *

After the meeting with Chrom and Robin, Frederick retired to the common area of the ship in order to have dinner. The majority of the task force was there, aside from the prince and tactician and those who were otherwise busy, as well as the crew they had hired to sail the ship to and from the pirates' hideout, but it was quiet. However, shortly after taking the first bites of his stew and bread, he was approached by a nervous-looking Sumia.

"Frederick, may I speak with you?" she asked softly.

"Yes, milady, of course," he replied, nodding his head. He waited until she sat down across from him before asking, "How may I serve you?"

"I'm worried about Chrom," she said, running her fingers through her hair.

Frederick sat up straighter, alert. "Is milord not well? I'll send for Libra—"

"No, no, it's not that..." said Sumia, gesturing for him to remain seated. "He isn't saying anything, but I'm just worried that his decision to allow Gangrel into the Shepherds will weigh on his mind more than he thinks it will. He tries so hard to honour his sister's memory, but..."

"Milady, worry not," said Frederick reassuringly. Then, in a harsher tone, he added, "Gangrel is in the ship's holding cell and Lon'qu is keeping watch over him at this very moment. If he threatens the lives of any of the Shepherds, I will personally ensure that he loses his. That is a promise."

His statement did not appear to completely appease Sumia, but she smiled at him all the same, saying, "Thank you, Frederick. It brings me peace to know that my husband always has you to rely on."

"I am merely doing my duty."

* * *

Gangrel stared at the ceiling of the holding cell while laying on the floor, one leg crossed over the other. There wasn't much to do otherwise and the walls were even less interesting. So, instead, he let his mind wander while he absentmindedly fiddled with the rope that bound his wrists together.

The Shepherds didn't like him. No, that was putting it mildly. They wanted to know why he was still alive and why Chrom hadn't lopped his head off yet. Okay, they weren't all that twisted, but he was sure that he had heard the Chon'sinese man and the beast woman saying something along that lines.

Incidentally, the same man was the first one on guard duty for the evening. He was quiet and didn't respond when Gangrel asked for his name. Perhaps that was for the best, considering the sharp blade on his hip, but it made the mood tense and uncomfortable and somewhat boring.

Before Gangrel had to resort to examining the floorboards, someone came to relieve the swordsman from guard duty. He didn't know who he had expected, but he was still surprised to see Robin enter the dimly lit room, struggling to carry a tray, a cloth bundle, and a bucket all at once.

"You can go have dinner, Lon'qu," said Robin, managing to set her things beside the him on the bench that was against the wall opposite the holding cell. "Panne's waiting for you."

Lon'qu's only response was a silent nod, which he gave before taking his leave. Once the door shut behind him with a small  _thud_ , Robin and Gangrel were alone.

"He's not very chatty, is he?" asked Gangrel, still laying on the floor.

"No, not really," responded Robin, shaking her head. "Do you need help getting up?"

"Nope." Gangrel, without the use of his arms, sat up, and slipped his hands out of the rope restraints, inspecting his wrists. His skin was pink and sore where the rope had chafed him. "Gods, that knight really went to town with these knots. It took me longer than expected to undo it all."

"You  _did_  issue Frederick a challenge, remember?" said Robin. "And yet you were still able to best him. Good work."

"If you say so." Gangrel glanced at the stuff on the bench. Surely there was a reason why Robin had hauled it all down there with her. "Now what's with all that? Did you bring the dog a treat?"

"This? Just some things for you. Like your dinner."

"Oh?"

Robin picked up the tray, walked over to the cell, and placed it on the floor where Gangrel could reach it. "There. Hardtack, dried meat and fruit, cheese, and water. As balanced as a meal can be while we're at sea," she said. "I wanted to bring you some stew, but it was mostly gone by time I got there."

Leaning forward, Gangrel reached through the cell bars to pick up a piece of hardtack and dip it in the water. No sense cracking a tooth, after all. "I've eaten some rotten things during my stint as a pirate. And I don't mean that figuratively." He took a bite out of the softened biscuit. "Now...what of the other things?"

"Clothes and water for getting washed up," said Robin with a smirk. "Unfortunately, you won't be able to have a proper bath until we reach Port Ferox."

Gangrel raised an eyebrow at her. "No subtlety, eh?" he said, chuckling. "I imagine that I look like a bloody mess. Probably smell like one, too, but I've grown so used to the stench of pirates that I honestly can't tell anymore."

Unless he was mistaken, the corner of Robin's mouth twitched, betraying her stifled laugh.

"In any case," she said, her calm yet good-humoured facade intact. "I was able to talk one of the men into giving up a set of clothing for you. They're likely not your exact size, but they'll do. Do you want me to have your old clothes washed for you?"

Gangrel scowled. "No amount of soap and water will do these rags any good. They can be burned for all I care."

"Very well." She then moved and placed the bucket and bundle beside the tray of food. "Now, I'm going to wait outside until you're done, but Owain will be here soon to keep an eye on you. Be quick."

"Okay...?" he said, watching her leave with a confused look on his face. When the door closed, he muttered, "What was that all about?"

Which one was Owain? Was he with Chrom and his Shepherds two years ago? Bah, it didn't matter. Gangrel would know soon enough, so, instead of wasting time trying to figure out the names of all the Ylissean sheepherders, he busied himself with getting cleaned up and changed before the latest watchdog showed up.

* * *

Lucina, despite her exhaustion, remained awake, seated on her bed, as the other children slept. Cynthia, her sister, was curled up in a ball on the other bed while Yarne and Nah laid on a blanket on the floor, the Makanete snuggling the Taguel in her sleep. Owain was not there because he was on guard duty.

Eventually, Owain entered the cabin with as much stealth as a tired man could manage. Grabbing another blanket for himself, he stumbled over to where the shapeshifters were and was about to spread it on the floor when he noticed that his elder cousin was awake.

"Lucina...? Why're you still up?"

"We need to talk."

"Can't it wait until morning?" he asked, his voice rather close to a whine. He lacked his usual theatrics when he was tired.

"It's serious, Owain," she stated, her tone flat.

"Fine..." Quickly setting out the blanket, Owain sat and forced himself to not lay down. "What is it?"

"What does the Mad King still being alive mean?" Lucina asked. "The Gangrel of our time died during the war between Ylisse and Plegia that was caused by Aunt Emmeryn's assassination. The circumstances were different this time around, yes, but why is he alive now?"

Owain yawned and scratched the back of his head. "I don't know... Maybe is has to do with us coming to the past and trying to change things...or something."

Lucina's eyes widened. "If it does, have we simply caused more trouble for our parents of this time?"

"If it makes you feel better, he wasn't plotting any schemes the whole time I watched him." Owain stretched his arms and slowly started to settle on his side. "I think he slept most of the time, actually. Lucky him..."

"...I'm sorry, Owain. You can sleep now," apologized Lucina. "Are you certain you're still comfortable on the floor?"

"Anything would be comfortable right now..." muttered Owain with one last yawn. The moment his head touched the floor, he was out like a candle.

Lucina did not feel much better, but she should not have expected much from her cousin at such an hour. With a calming breath, she laid back on her bed and tried to sleep. It took a while, but she eventually drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Thanks for the kudos and bookmark. ^w^.
> 
> I'm going to be out of town for over a week. I'll hopefully have another chapter done while I'm gone, so you can look forward to that.
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated. It would make my day to hear what you think of the story so far. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Cheers,  
> Brenna Snow


	3. A Caged Dog

The next morning, Chrom found Robin in the ship's common area during breakfast in order to get an update on the situation with Gangrel. He had been unable to do so the previous night because Sumia had convinced him to go to bed early and have a proper rest. Admittedly, he felt better, but Chrom still needed to ensure that nothing had awry while he slept.

"Morning, Robin," he said, sitting across from her with a cup of tea and a bowl of porridge. "Have things been going smoothly?"

"Good morning, Chrom," she replied, taking her own cup of tea in her hands while turning the page of her book. "Do you mean things in general or something specific?"

"Gangrel," said Chrom bluntly.

"Ah... Well, Gangrel hasn't attempted to escape or attack anyone we've had keeping watch over him." She took a sip of her tea. "In fact, he doesn't seem to be trying to do  _anything_."

"Isn't that good?" Chrom thought so. What should an imprisoned man be doing?

"I suppose...but I'm still going to check in on him later to make sure he isn't ill or recovering from a prior injury. I should have asked him about that last night..." Robin closed her book while muttering to herself about what arrangements she had to make before and after they arrived at Port Ferox.

There it was, Robin's tendency to be selfless to a fault. It was something that Chrom respected her greatly for, but the fact that she was extending so much kindness toward Gangrel was likely going to be questioned by the other Shepherds. He worried about that.

"Excuse me," said Robin suddenly, standing up, tucking her book under her arm, and picking up her dirty dishes. "I'll meet with you and Frederick when—"

"You have it all figured out," said Chrom, smiling at her. "You've always been good with dealing with our more unique recruits, so I have faith in your abilities, as always."

"Thank you," she said, smiling back at him.

As Robin went to give her dishes to the person on cleaning duty, Chrom sat alone in silence. It gave him time to think about what had happened recently.

First of all, it was still difficult to believe that Virion was the Duke of Rosanne and had managed to keep that a secret the entire time that he was helping them with the Risen and the conflict between Ylisse and Plegia. The only one who had been made privy to that knowledge was Olivia, but that was to be expected. They had grown very close after he had offered to escort her back to Ferox, judging from the fact that they, too, had a child from the future named Inigo.

Speaking of which, he was still getting over the fact that Marth was actually Lucina. And she had a sister! Cynthia had her mother's features but also had a bold disposition that Sumia insisted was from him. Either way, he was more than happy to know that their baby would grow up to be a brave young woman who would have an equally courageous sister by her side.

The other children all seemed as skilled in combat as Lucina and Cynthia, which Chrom found encouraging. The Shepherds would need all the help they could get in the coming war against Valm.

At the moment, three of the children other than his daughters were with the task force. Owain, quite unexpectedly, was not an axe-wielding healer like Lissa nor Libra, but was instead a swordsman. Nah and Yarne wielded Dragonstones and Beaststones, respectively, like their mothers, but Chrom suspected that Nah had magical talents like Ricken and that Yarne had learned at least the basics of swordsmanship from Lon'qu.

Meanwhile, back at Port Ferox, the remaining four children that Lucina had brought with her were with their parents. Inigo was a shameless flirt, but he had a good heart and enjoyed dancing. Brady looked like Vaike but had Maribelle's knack for healing. Kjelle did not know how to ride a horse like Sully and Stahl, but was as talented a knight as any. Severa, meanwhile, lacked Cordelia's confidence and Gregor's good-humoured nature, but was learning to accept herself, little by little.

Now that he thought about it, Chrom realized just how many members of the Shepherds were married, himself included, or engaged. If his militia were anything like the standing army that Ylisse once had, there would be anti-fraternization policies in place, but the idea that his warriors would start pairing off had not crossed his mind when he had originally formed the Shepherds. It was far too late to say anything about it now, anyway.

Would there be more weddings to organize once peace was restored?

Chrom shook his head, amused that he was thinking of weddings at a time like this, and hurried to finish his breakfast before it completely cooled off.

* * *

Once the thrill of having taken out Zanth had worn off, Gangrel began to regret his decision to waltz right into the Shepherds' clutches. If he put so much as a toe out of line, he would be punished. Executed, most likely. Part of Gangrel entertained that idea, but the rest cursed himself for being all sorts of stupid.

It was too much to deal with when he had nothing to distract himself with.

That had been the one perk of being a slave: constantly following orders left him with little time to think. From sunrise to sunset, Gangrel had been kept busy until he was so exhausted at the end of the day that he passed out the moment he had a chance to lay down. He could have gone without the beatings and insults, though, but he usually deserved those.

Like the day before, Gangrel laid on the floor, but he didn't look at anything in particular and eventually lost track of how much time had passed while he was lost in thought. He didn't acknowledge when one guard left and another one showed up, but he did make a point of remembering their appearances for future reference. It was all a blur until Robin showed up again, another tray of food in hand.

Yarne, the Shepherd currently on guard duty, looked relieved to see her. He had been about as quiet as Lon'qu, but for a different reason. He was  _scared_  of Gangrel. What was so frightening about a pathetic man in a cage, especially when the boy could turn into a giant, beastly rabbit and trample him if he felt like it? Strange.

* * *

 Robin shooed Yarne away with the promise of food—"Go along! There are plenty of carrots in the stew today."—and only turned to look at Gangrel once the boy was gone.

"How are you feeling today, Gangrel?" she asked, but got only a shrug in response once Gangrel sat himself up off the floor. "Have the others been treating you well?"

"No one's called me 'maggot' or threatened to keelhaul me since I was put in here, so that's nice," he muttered.

Robin frowned, partially at the notion that such harsh punishments were actually used outside of the few novels she's borrowed from Sumia and how nonchalantly Gangrel mentioned the treatment he received from the pirates. "Have you actually been keelhauled before?"

"Yes," said Gangrel, nodding his head. "I don't recommend it."

"How horrible..."

"It's still better than being thrown overboard. You don't come back from that."

"I suppose..." Robin approached Gangrel and knelt down to place the tray on the floor next to the cell bars. "In any case, how are you feeling now?"

"...Fine, I guess?" he replied while busying himself with his food.

"Are you recovering from any injuries or illnesses?"

"No. Are you planning on interrogating me the entire time I eat, tactician?"

"Part of my duty is making sure that all members of the Shepherds are in peak condition for any and all future battles. Other than that, I'm on guard duty right now, so I have time to question you thoroughly."

Gangrel, while tearing apart a piece of dried meat in his hands, looked up and gave her an incredulous look. "Why would the  _tactician_  of Chrom's merry band of vigilantes be reduced to keeping watch over a dog?"

"I see nothing wrong with helping out however I can. And why do you call yourself that?" asked Robin.

"Am I anything other than a dog? Master gives the orders, I follow them," responded Gangrel, chuckling.

"It doesn't have to be that way."

"But it's my reason for being here."

"You're not a slave anymore."

"Not in name, but what can I do other than whatever the little prince says? Not much."

Robin hated to admit it, but Gangrel had a point. "It'll take time, but Chrom and Frederick will become less strict with you."

"What makes you think that?"

"I'll convince them that you're worth trusting."

Gangrel let out derisive snort. "Oh, really? How are you going to do that?"

"They trust me and I'm quite persuasive," said Robin, smiling. "And since there are other Plegians among the Shepherds, they can't use that part of your background against you."

"At least there's _one_ less thing for them to hate me for..." Gangrel looked away from Robin to drink some water and looked back up at her after placing the cup beside him on the floor. "By the way, has anyone pointed out that your coat looks like something a Grimleal would wear?"

"Pardon?"

"The colours and whatnot. I've seen some of the more devoted members of the cult wear something similar."

"I see..."

Robin had actually been informed that her coat made her look like a Grimleal, back when she first joined the Shepherds as their tactician. Frederick had helped her remove the eye patterns on her sleeves to make it less obvious, but it seemed that the style of the coat was still a giveaway.

"Perhaps I should get a new one."

"I don't think so," said Gangrel, smirking. "As little as I care for the Grimleal, the coat actually looks good on you."

Robin felt her cheeks redden. "Anyway...you just reminded me of some questions I wanted to ask you."

"Oh?"

"What do you know of a man named Validar?"

"He leads the Grimleal as the Hierophant. Unless that's changed? I've been a bit out of the loop since my enslavement."

"It has. He's the King of Plegia now."

"Huh... I figured the Grimleal would elect someone from their inner circle to be the next king, but I didn't expect that they'd pick their top man."

As curious as Robin was about the inner workings of the Grimleal, she held back those questions in favour of the one she already had in mind. "One more thing. Are you familiar with anyone named Reflet?"

"That names sounds familiar..." Gangrel scratched his chin. "I never met them, but I know of someone with that name."

"Who?"

"This is something I remember hearing a while back, but, apparently, Validar once had a wife and daughter: Morgana and Reflet. But they both died of an illness a long time ago."

"I see."

"Why do you ask, tactician?"

"It's nothing important," Robin responded, but she knew that she sounded far from convincing. She could tell by how Gangrel rolled his eyes. "By the way, I'm sorry for making you rush to get ready yesterday. I noticed there was still something in one of your pockets that you must have overlooked, so I'm returning it." She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a round stone the size of her palm. It shone blood-red in the dim light.

Gangrel's eyes widened in recognition. "How careless of me," he said, his smile turning into a frown as he held out his hand. "I don't know how I managed to misplace that."

"Is it important to you?"

"You could say that."

"It's fine," she said softly, placing the stone in his hand. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Thank you."

Robin sat down on the bench and read the book she had brought with her and allowed Gangrel to relax while he ate his meal. The room was quiet except for when she turned a page or when he bit into a particularly dry biscuit, but the silence was oddly comfortable. She figured that she could save any other inquiries she had for when Chrom and Frederick questioned him tomorrow after they arrived at Port Ferox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I'm really pleased with what I was able to set up with this chapter. ^w^
> 
> What do you think of the story so far? Do you have any questions or concerns that you want to bring up? Do you have any theories? Am I presenting the characters well? As much as I enjoy writing Here Be Dragons, I want to make sure that you enjoy reading it, so please leave a review whenever you can.
> 
> If you want to get in contact with me or see what I do online other than writing fan fiction, feel free to follow me on Tumblr (brennasnow).
> 
> Cheers,  
> Brenna Snow


	4. Dreams

_Reflet! Come here, dear, hurry!_

_What's happening, Mama? I hear screaming outside..._

_We are under attack. Now, please, we must leave now while the guards are distracted. There will not be another chance._

_Why?_

_Your father will not allow it._

_But why?!_

_There are many things you do not understand._

* * *

Robin awoke, trying desperately to hold onto the memory of her dream. Despite her efforts, it slipped away. Sighing in frustration, she rolled over in her bed and pulled the covers over her head in an attempt to fall back asleep. That would prove difficult as the swaying of the ship was more of a distraction than a comfort.

Ever since Validar had appeared before her in a vision on Carrion Isle and declared that she was his daughter, Robin's nights were plagued by strange dreams. She could never fully remember what happened, only brief snippets that did not provide any answers: a familiar voice calling her by a name name that she did not recognize as her own.

Reflet.

If her dreams and Gangrel's answer to her question meant anything, then the strange hierophant who shared her face but not her name was not her twin sister like Chrom assumed. But then who was she? That was what Robin found herself trying to figure out whenever she was alone and had time to think.

Sighing again, Robin threw the covers off of herself, eased herself up, and took a calming breath before standing up. She then paced around the small cabin, her arms crossed and her eyes lowered to the floor. Her mind raced around in circles as she tried to piece together the few clues she had, but nothing made sense.

"Unless..." she whispered aloud, stopping in her tracks, "she's me?"

If Lucina and the other children could travel back in time from the future, then other people could, too. Including herself. But if that were the case, then why was she siding with Validar? Even if he was her father and the King of Plegia, she could not trust him because of his attempt to assassinate Emmeryn.

Robin looked at the back of her right hand. The Mark of Grima showed clearly against her fair skin. She still did not understand its meaning. Even Tharja and Henry, despite their close affiliation to the Grimleal due to their dark magical studies, could not explain its significance beyond the fact that it was the symbol of the Fell Dragon.

Wait, would Gangrel be able to explain why she had the mark on her skin, much like how the descendants of the first Exalt had the Mark of Naga?

Possibly. He did not seem to have in-depth knowledge of the Grimleal beyond the average practitioner, but he had been the king, so he might know more than he was letting on and would be able to give her some hints. Anything would do.

Robin returned to her bed and sat down. She leaned forward, holding her head in her hands, her pale blonde hair falling forward.

"What does this all mean...?"

* * *

"Milord, we are approaching Port Ferox. The lookout says that the Plegian fleet is already there. With luck, the ships should be supplied and manned for the crossing to Valm on the morrow."

"Thank you, Frederick," said Chrom, looking out across the sea in the direction of their destination while he and his deputy commander stood near the bow of the ship. "With these uncooperative winds, we're cutting it close with our departure."

"The sea is unpredictable, from what I understand, but the captain has assured me that we're making good time all the same," responded Frederick.

"Even so, I don't like it."

"Milord..."

"Yes?" asked Chrom, noticing the familiar sound of concern in Frederick's voice.

"There will be a possibility of a backlash once you reveal to those at Port Ferox that Gangrel is still alive and among us. There may be some who find it troubling enough to leave our cause. Are you prepared for that?"

Chrom nodded, his expression stern. "I am."

Frederick nodded silently in return. If the knight doubted his lord, he hid his feelings well.

"Chrom! Frederick!" Robin suddenly called out as she approached them, causing the two men to turn and look at the tactician. "Will we be arriving at Port Ferox soon?"

"Yes. If all goes well, we'll be there in time for dinner. How did guard duty go yesterday?"

"Fine enough."

"Good."

"And are you ready to deliver the news of our latest recruit to the rest of the Shepherds?" asked Robin.

"As ready as I'll ever be," replied Chrom, scratching the back of his head. Looking to Frederick, he said, "Will you be wanting to bind Gangrel again for when we disembark?"

Frederick thought over the question for a moment before responding. "No, that will not be necessary. In any case, I must go and ensure that everyone is prepared to our arrival. It would not do for one of our Shepherds to be lazing about."

Chrom chuckled. "Very well." Turning back to Robin once Frederick was headed toward the stairs that lead below deck, he said, "All I can do is hope that the threat of an invasion is enough to keep anyone from leaving. Honestly, I wouldn't fault them if they did, but still..."

"I think you should have more faith in your army, because they have faith in you," said Robin, smiling. "Besides, I've spoken with everyone who's been on guard duty so far, and they've confirmed that Gangrel hasn't caused any trouble with them, so that should reassure our more worried comrades."

Chrom shook his head, although he was smiling, too. "Well, I guess that's something."

* * *

"Frederick?"

The knight was just about to go below deck when Lissa addressed him from the quarterdeck. "Milady," he responded, looking up at her, "how can I help you?" His brows furrowed in concern. "You have been quiet throughout the voyage. Have you not been feeling well?"

"Kind of," said Lissa, her eyes not meeting his. "I haven't been seasick like I thought I would be. It's something else..."

Sighing, he climbed up the steps to join her. "Do you, too, have concerns regarding your brother's decision to recruit Gangrel?"

Lissa frowned, her brows knitting together. "How did you know...?"

"Milady, I have known you for far too long to not know when something is troubling you." Gently, he said to her, "You have always done your best to remain strong during grave times, but you must trust in your brother. Even I cannot deny that he has the makings of a true leader."

To his satisfaction, he saw Lissa smile softly. "You always did know how to judge people. Sometimes too harshly, but I think I can assume that your evaluation of my dear brother is fair."

"Am I really so sever?"

"Oh, yeah!" said Lissa, giggling.

* * *

The docks of Port Ferox were bustling with people. Most had business there, while others where simply trying to sneak a peak at the Plegian fleet that had arrived the previous day. Merchant and fishing boats were the norm, so the sight of so many war ships and carriers was a novelty for the locals.

Gangrel looked down at the crowds through the window of his room in the inn that the Shepherds had rented for their personal use while preparing for the counterattack against Valm. Well, it wasn't just his room. He was sharing it with two people, Gaius and Henry, but he hadn't met them yet.

The room was small, plainly decorated, and somewhat cramped. Two of the beds had the other two men's possessions scattered around them while the third bed was untouched. It was his, but he didn't have any belongings to leave out. Just the clothes on his back and the stone in his pocket because Frederick had refused to return his weapons, although he had allowed Gangrel to move about without having his hands tied behind his back.

Small victories.

Letting out a low sigh, Gangrel moved from the window and collapsed onto his bed, his face pressed into the pillow. Maybe the two years of servitude on a pirate ship was clouding his judgment, but he couldn't remember laying on anything so comfortable in his life. Then, he suddenly realized just how long it had been since he had been allowed to sleep on a bed and an unexpected feeling of relief swept over him.

Gods, he really was pathetic.

Rolling onto his side, Gangrel took the stone from his pocket and held it against his chest, running his thumb against the smooth surface and feeling its unusual warmth through his shirt.

Gangrel had only the faintest memory of receiving the stone as a gift from his mother, but she had always told him to keep it close, so that's what he did. It had been foolish of him to lose it. What if Robin hadn't noticed it when she took his old clothes to be burned?

He didn't want to think about it.

* * *

_Mum, the Ylisseans are coming! We have to go!_

_J-just wait! I need to find the money I've hidden..._

_There's no time for that! I can get us more when we're safe, but we can't stay. They've already set half the slums on fire!_

_But..._

_Mum, they'll kill us! Please!_

* * *

After completing her errands, Robin returned to the room where she had left Gangrel and found him sleeping on one of the beds. Neither Gaius nor Henry had returned yet. The room was quiet enough for her to hear him snoring softly.

"Is that him?" whispered Anna, following the tactician into the room, her abnormally large rucksack brushing against the door frame.

"Yes," said Robin, nodding her head.

Anna smirked. "I was expecting him to look more scary, considering he was the 'Mad King' and all."

"He's changed. I can't say how much, but enough to let him be here."

"Well, good for him, I suppose. Anyway, I should still be able to pick out an outfit that's the right size for him. Won't be as precise as tailor-made goods, though, but they'll do the trick."

"You don't need to take his measurements?" asked Robin, her eyebrows raised slightly.

"I have a good eye for things like this," said Anna with a wink.

In a matter of minutes, the merchant pulled out a set of clothes that roughly matched Robin's description of Gangrel's old outfit, complete with a yellow cape, which was then folded and set on a nearby table.

"How's that?" asked Anna.

"Hm...it feels like it's missing something..." said Robin, crossing her arms.

"Like what?"

Remembering the crown—more of a coronet, really—that Gangrel used to wear, Robin explained, "...I feel like there should be something for his head."

"Ah! Just a moment..." Anna rummaged through her rucksack again and found a hat box. Inside, there was a yellow, wide-brimmed hat with a black plume. "It's gaudy by most people's standards, but it'll match the cape."

Robin smiled and nodded. "That should work." She took the hat and placed it with the rest of the clothes. Yes, it would work nicely. "All he needs is some armour."

"I don't have much for armour with me right now, but I can get a hold of whatever you need before we set sail. The nearby blacksmith had some lovely pieces that I'm sure I could get for a steal."

"Thanks, Anna, but you don't have to go to the effort of haggling," said Robin, shaking her head. "In any case, I'll get back to you about it later this evening so we can sort out the cost of everything."

"Sounds like a deal." Humming a little tune, the merchant packed away her wares and left the room, leaving the tactician alone with former king.

Robin looked down at Gangrel, noticing how relaxed he looked. She also noticed the stone that she had returned to him clutched in his hand, but didn't think much of it. It wasn't unusual for people to have comfort objects, especially those who have been through difficult times. He was no exception.

It would be a shame to wake him up, but she had to.

"Gangrel..." she whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving it a gentle shake. "Wake up."

He awoke with a jump, backing away from Robin and against the wall. After looking around the room, his eyes met hers, and his panicked breathing settled slightly.

"Gangrel," Robin said again, her voice still soft but reassuringly firm. "It's me, Robin."

"Wha... What're you doing here?" he asked groggily, rubbing his face. "Where am I?"

"You're in your room at the inn. I'm here to wake you up."

Gangrel sat up, giving his head a quick shake and running a hand through his hair. That seemed to clear his mind. "Stupid me..."

Robin frowned. "Pardon?"

"Never mind" said Gangrel, frowning. "Has the little prince told everyone I'm here yet?"

"I'm sorry, but not yet. He'll be doing that during dinner. For now, you still have to stay put."

"Hm..." Gangrel snorted. "Is he hoping that food will put his army in a good enough mood to not rebel?"

"That's enough," said Robin, sighing. "Chrom will do the best he can to keep everyone calm. Just be patient."

Crossing his arms, Gangrel leaned against the wall, his legs hanging over the edge of the bed. "If it's  _really_  so likely that I'm to die at the hands of your enraged comrades, then let's just get it over with..." he muttered.

"And what of your promise?" asked Robin, crossing her arms as well. She hoped that his downcast mood only had to do with him just waking up. If not, then she would have to take extra care when dealing with Gangrel. "Didn't you tell Chrom that you would fight under his command until you had the opportunity to do battle with Walhart?"

"I'm not expecting much of a fight, tactician," said Gangrel, smiling enough to show his teeth. "I hear the man is as big as a bear and wields an axe that can cleave men in two. My tricks won't do much against  _that_."

"Not if you fight alone."

"What?"

"You won't be alone. The Shepherds will have your back."

"I think you missed my point... I don't want  _help_. I want do  _die_. Big difference, unless someone wants to help me die..."

Robin frowned. "Whether you want to or not, you'll stay alive. As the Shepherd's tactician, I promise this now, even if it means keeping watch over you personally."

Gangrel glared at her. "Unless you plan on watching me sleep, I don't know how you could do that anymore than you already are." He looked away from Robin, who followed his gaze, to the pile of clothes on the table. "...And what is with that godawful hat?"

"It's yours," said Robin, grinning and going along with the topic change, but silently vowing to bring it up again when Gangrel was in a better mood. "It wouldn't do for you to fight without proper gear, so I had Anna help me with finding similar to your old outfit. You'll be getting some armour later."

Gangrel chuckled, seeming amused by her generosity, and got off the bed, almost brushing against Robin as he moved passed her. "I don't know who this Anna is, but if you insist... Oh, Gods, it even has a feather..."

At least he was in a better mood, even if only for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on how things are going right now, I'm going to aim for writing at least one chapter a month for this story while I'm finishing up my last year of university. I do have a reasonable amount of free time, yes, but I also starting to write for the Soul Eater fandom and I have a lot of ideas for the SteinMarie pairing that I love so dearly. I'm also planning out the sequel or two that I want to write for this story, but I'll tell you more about that later.
> 
> Remember, feedback is greatly appreciated and encouraged. It would make my day to hear what you think of the story so far. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Cheers,  
> Brenna Snow


	5. Rex

As promised, Robin had arranged for Gangrel to go to the inn's bathhouse, allowing him to clean up properly before changing into his new clothes, but there was one last thing he needed to do before he felt presentable.

"Can I borrow a knife?" Gangrel asked Robin, who was sitting on one of the beds while reading a book, as he placed two bowls, one with hot water and one with cold water, and a cloth on the dresser in the room, just below a small hanging mirror. "The little prince's watchdog didn't return any of mine."

"A knife?" Robin asked in return, not looking up from her book.

Gangrel gestured at the stubble on his face, giving her a bemused look. "Yes, a knife. Do you expect me to pluck out my beard? It's doable, but it'll be time-consuming and I don't think it'll do me any good to be late for dinner."

"Oh." Still keeping her eyes on her book, Robin reached for the dagger that she kept on her belt and handed it to him. "Here."

Gangrel crossed the room to take it and returned to place the dagger in the cold water. "Are you still going to insist on sitting there reading while I shave?"

"Yes."

"Suit yourself."

Similar to when Robin had kept watch over Gangrel in the holding cell of the ship, a comfortable silence filled the room. The only sounds were the turning of pages and the scrape of blade against skin. It was nice.

* * *

"So...I wonder who this new person is that Blue and Bubbles found?" said Gaius, speaking around the lollipop in his mouth. Henry and Tharja, who were sitting at a table with him in the inn's lounge, didn't reply. "I don't know about you, Junior," he said to Henry, "but I'd like to know."

"I think it'll be fine," said Henry, smiling as always. "Could they really be any weirder or more dangerous than me? Or Tharja?"

"You just want to have one of your ridiculous nicknames in mind for when you meet them, don't you?" Tharja asked the thief while giving the younger dark mage a sideways look.

"Right-o there, Sunshine."

"Figured." Tharja placed her chin on her hands. "But I think Henry might be wrong about this. Robin and Chrom didn't hesitate to present us to the rest of the Shepherds when we were recruited, but they're keeping their lips sealed tight now. This person must have done something truly terrible."

"Ooh, I wonder what?" said Henry, delighted at the thought. "Murder? Arson? Littering?"

"If they were with the Southron Sea Pirates, then they probably did some pretty nasty stuff," said Gaius. "And might I point out that you've committed murder, Junior. A heck of a lot of murder."

"Haven't we all? It's what soldiers do."

Gaius grimaced. "I guess. Still didn't keep me from sleeping with a dagger underneath my pillow for the first few nights we shared a room."

"Awww, so that means you trust me now?"

"Kind of."

Suddenly, a crow landed on the ledge of the window they were sitting next to and cawed a few times in Henry's direction. Gaius and Tharja didn't know what to make of the bird, but Henry cawed back at it as if it wasn't strange in the least. The crow flew away after that.

"It seems we won't have to wait much longer to figure out who the mystery person is!" Henry declared. "Robin is in our room with someone that Poe doesn't recognize. Must be them!"

"Jeez, now I have to think of a nickname on the fly," said Gaius, frowning.

"That may be the least of your problems, idiot," said Tharja, rolling her eyes.

"I know, I know..." said Gaius, sighing. "Will you be joining us?"

"No, I have some things I need to take care of," replied Tharja, smirking. Uh oh. It never meant anything good when she smiled like that. "I'll see you two later at dinner."

"Alrighty."

"Bye, Tharja!" Henry practically leapt from his seat, grabbing Gaius by the arm and hauling him away to meet their mysterious new roommate.

* * *

Robin had to admit, Gangrel cleaned up nicely.

True, his new clothes were less extravagant than what he had worn as King of Plegia, but the modest outfit, along with his tied-back hair and clean-shaven face, was making a surprising impact on her.

"You're staring, tactician," said Gangrel, smirking. He was wiping his face off with the cloth, so his mouth was covered, but she could tell by how the corners of his eyes crinkled. "Like what you see?"

Gods, leave it to Gangrel to be so brash.

"It's strange seeing you without a beard," said Robin, frowning and feeling ashamed of how easily she reacted to his words.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I feel that I needed a fresh start. I can't even remember the last time I had a proper shave." Gangrel then picked up the dagger and walked over to where she was seated to give it back. "But if it's so important to you, I could grow it back later."

Now he was just having fun with her.

"That's not what I meant." Robin closed her book and took the dagger to return it to its sheath. "And you don't need to do anything like that for my sake."

"Oh? But seeing you blush like this is so much fun." Gangrel snickered. "It also makes you look rather adorable."

Oh, well, two people could play this game.

"Adorable, you say?" Robin said in a playful tone, tilting her head to the side. "Sounds like you're rather fond of what you see as well."

Gangrel looked taken aback by her willingness to play along, but went along with it, saying, "So you don't deny that you like the beard?"

"It adds a certain charm, admittedly."

"I'm glad you think so."

Robin often had an easy time talking with new people. It was why Chrom left her in charge of taking care of the newest recruits whenever he found one. However, the way she bantered so casually with Gangrel was surprising. She had expected him to push everyone away, but he didn't, at least not her. Why was that?

* * *

Gangrel was beginning to understand how Robin had managed to become the head tactician of the Shepherds. Not only was she a genius when it came to tactics and combat, but she knew how to get on people's good sides with words alone. How devious.

Or maybe he just liked teasing her because she had the sense of humour to tease him back. Either way.

"And be sure to wear the hat," said Robin, scooting off the bed and going to grab it from the table where he had left it. "I picked it out especially for you, after all. I don't think it'll go with anyone's outfit but yours."

"You could have bought a black one, but, no, you had to make it match the blasted cape." But all the same, he took the hat from Robin and put it on his head. "How did that merchant of yours even have one in the exact same shade of yellow?"

"I've long since given up trying to understand how Anna often has any trivial thing we need while not having anything important, like armour." Robin said, shrugging her shoulders and giving her head a little shake.

Anna certainly sounded like a strange merchant. At least she was somewhat useful.

It was then that Gangrel noticed that Robin looked like she wanted to say something more, but was holding herself back. "Have something on your mind, tactician?"

Her cheeks turning pink, Robin said, "I really don't have much of a poker face... Yes, I wanted to ask you about something. Something important."

"Go on."

Robin held up her right hand, removing her glove, and revealed what could only be the Mark of Grima on her bare skin. "Do you know what this symbol means?"

"The Mark of Grima?" said Gangrel, raising a brow. He didn't know much, but he still knew a bit. "It's usually incorporated into the outfits of more devoted members of the Grimleal, like I said before, but I've never heard of anyone getting it tattooed on their body before." He stared intently at her. "Just  _who_  did the little prince take on as his tactician?"

"I don't know." Robin shook her head. "He found me in a field two years ago. I didn't have any memories of who I was other than what I thought was my name. And you were right about my coat, too. Similar eye markings were on the sleeves, but I removed them. I didn't want anyone to be more suspicious of me than they already were."

Gangrel had not been expecting that.

"So...I was nearly killed by the Prince of Ylisse and an amnesic Plegian turncoat? ...I don't know how I feel about that." Once he had given himself a moment to let that thought settle in his mind, he asked, "Does this have anything to do with the very pointed questions you had about Validar and his dead family yesterday?"

"I couldn't think of a way to ask about that without it being obvious." Robin frowned, clearly displeased with herself. "But, yes, it does." Robin took a calming breath before elaborating. "I... I am Validar's daughter. I may very well be Reflet."

Gangrel had not been expecting that either.

The absurdity of it all was too much. If he opened his mouth, he would be overcome with laughter. Not the happy kind, but the nervous kind he was prone to if he was anxious.

How was Gangrel supposed to react to learning that the daughter of the Validar, the man who had put him on the Plegian throne, had been the one to bring him down? How ironic.

"Gangrel?" Robin's brows knitted together in concern. "What's wrong? You look ashen. Sit down."

Allowing himself to be led to his bed, Gangrel sat down and, once he could trust himself not to laugh like a fool, he said, "I think I'm just having a moment, tactician."

"Why?"

"Oh, several reasons."

Robin let out a soft sound, almost like a laugh. "If you think you're feeling terrible, imagine how I feel. My father is the leader of a deranged cult and my mother is likely dead." She sat down next to him. "All I know of my past are bad things, but I can't let that stop me from moving forward. It's difficult sometimes, but I'm doing my best."

Gangrel wondered what it must be like to have such an optimistic outlook on things. Robin may be associated with evil people, but she had never committed any evil acts herself. She was free from that kind of guilt. But, even so, he understood that the truth must weigh on her in some way or another.

"You're a strong person," he eventually said, surprised by sincerity of his own words.

"You think?" she asked.

"In all honesty, I probably would have lost what's left of my mind after learning all of that."

"Then I suppose I am." Robin shook her head, as if to clear her head. "In any case, now that you're ready for tonight, I should get cleaned up as well...but I'd prefer to introduce you to Gaius and Henry myself first." She stood and walked over to the other bed where her book was. Picking it up, she said, "Stay here. I'll go find them."

But before she could take another step, the door opened, revealing Gaius and Henry

* * *

Now, Gaius fancied himself a calm and collected sort of man, but nothing could have prepared him for who he saw after Henry opened the door. Nope. Nothing at all. Why, in the name of the gods—who he may or may not owe his firstborn child, if his attempts at praying with Libra meant anything—would he expect the Mad King to be in their room? Who would ever expect that? Not Gaius, that's for sure.

And yet there Gangrel was, sitting on one of the beds and wearing a tacky hat. What the heck was that all about?

"Care to explain what's going on here, Bubbles?" Gaius asked coolly, raising an eyebrow. Despite his calm demeanor, he was tense, and he also hoped that things wouldn't turn unpleasant. He didn't want to get into a fight with a supposed dead man. That would be weird, to say the least.

"Is he our new roommate?" questioned Henry. "Who is he?"

"This is Gangrel," replied Robin. Wow, that was blunt. She must have been preparing to tell them for a while now. "Have you never seen him before, Henry? Back when he was King of Plegia."

"Hm... No, I never went to the capital city." He then asked Gangrel, "But, wait, didn't you die?"

"I'm resilient. Like a cockroach," replied Gangrel, smirking.

"Oooh."

"In any case, we found him among the Zanth's crew and Chrom felt it was best to recruit him," explained Robin curtly. "Gangrel will be introduced to the rest of the Shepherds tonight during dinner."

"Did Blue hit his head recently or something?" Gaius frowned. "Because that does not sound like something he would do."

Gangrel had put Chrom and everyone else through hell two years ago. But Gaius also knew that Chrom had a weakness for helping out those in need, even if it was against the better judgment of Frederick and Robin. No one could stop him.

"Whether it does or not, it happened." Robin shrugged her shoulders. "And I wish I could stay longer, but I really do need to get ready for dinner myself. Be good, okay?"

In unison, all three men said "Fine" in varying tones. It was almost funny. Almost.

After Robin had left, Gaius looked from Henry to Gangrel and said, "Well, this is awkward."

"Everyone's gonna flip when they find out about this, aren't they?" said Henry, smiling more than usual. "Maybe the Khans will start a brawl!"

"As I figured, I die tonight," said Gangrel, sighing heavily.

Gaius was not in the mood to deal with excessive morbidity and depression, so he gave Henry a look that was meant to convey the message "Shut yer damn pie hole!" and walked over to Gangrel, saying, "Look, no one's going to fight you, okay?" The thief was not sure why he was comforting a known madman, but he kept going with what he was doing. "You might not be who we were expecting as far as roommates go, but if Blue and Bubbles trust you, I'll go against my gut reaction and trust you—just this once."

"I—Who...?" asked Gangrel, most likely still thrown off by the nicknames. That was fine. Most people were at first.

"Chrom and Robin. Gaius likes to give everyone nicknames. Mine is Junior!" Henry explained, pointing to his baby-faced self.

"And I think I have one for you, too," said Gaius, grinning. "Rex."

Thankfully, the nickname seemed to cheer Gangrel up, because he smiled, too. "It's not very creative."

"Never said it was."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, everyone! Shout-out to Lady_Frost (1st reviewer for HBD on AO3!) for their review last chapter and to all my readers for checking out each update.
> 
> This chapter went through several changes during the writing process, and I'm so happy with the results. And I already have a decent chunk of chapter six written, so I'll hopefully finish it soon enough. Overall, I'm just so glad that I'm still enthusiastic about this story. I was worried that university would stop me from writing, but it didn't.
> 
> Remember, feedback is greatly appreciated and encouraged. It would make my day to hear what you think of the story so far. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Cheers,  
> Brenna Snow


	6. Dog's Dinner

In her room at the inn, Robin fussed over her hair while examining her reflection in the mirror on the wall, wondering whether to put it up in her usual twintails or the slightly more elaborate braid-and-ponytail style that she liked to do on special occasions. But did this count as a special occasion? No, probably not, but she needed the distraction.

She was still upset with herself about revealing such important secrets to Gangrel without a second thought. Why had she done that? Yes, she had been meaning to ask him about the Mark of Grima on her hand, but she hadn't wanted to explain that much about herself. At least not yet. Perhaps it was because she wasn't good at lying unless it involved avoiding the topic altogether and she knew that Gangrel wasn't dense enough to not notice that she was avoiding his questions? Most likely.

That was one of many things that she and Chrom had in common: They were honest to a fault.

And in all honesty, Gangrel's company was pleasant. In an odd way, yes, but still pleasant.

However, Robin was also beginning to wonder what the others would think when they learned of how she actually liked being around him and didn't simply tolerate his presence. Would they judge her? Be suspicious of her? Few knew of her ties to Validar and Plegia, but Robin dreaded the thought of more people learning of these connections and assuming that was why she was associating with Gangrel.

But Robin had to push passed those feelings. There was no time to worry about what couldn't be controlled. All she could do was hope that her friends truly trusted her after all that they had been through together.

Once her hair was secured with a cord, Robin gave her head a little shake to make sure it would all stay in place before putting on her coat. She also considered bringing a tome or sword with her, but decided against it. Things likely wouldn't go smoothly that evening, but she didn't want to risk making it worse by appearing to be prepared for combat when all that was supposed to happen was dinner.

However, as she was leaving her room, Robin was stopped by Lucina standing just outside her door.

"Robin, may I speak with you?"

"Yes." Robin closed the door behind her and quickly locked it. "What is it?"

Lucina gestured with her chin for Robin to start walking with her down the hallway before speaking. "Gangrel's presence concerns me."

"You and several other people," said the tactician, sighing. "But what specifically concerns you?"

"He is not alive in my time," explained the crown princess. "You and Father fought together against him, correct?"

"Yes."

"Your skills and power combined should have been enough to kill one man, but he still survived. Did you not first ensure that he was dead?"

Robin shook her head. "When Gangrel fell in battle, his remaining forces surrendered immediately, so we left all of Plegia's wounded and dead in the care of their soldiers. It was that same day that we heard what we had thought was the official declaration of his death. It seems we were fooled."

"A ruse?" asked Lucina quietly. "But why...?"

"No idea." Robin stopped when they reached the end of the hallway. "Lucina, what Gangrel did in the past is horrible and wrong. I would never deny that. But your father and I have decided to give him a chance to fight in this war and protect the three nations of Ylisse. Can you do that as well?"

Lucina silently nodded in agreement, although her hesitation before doing so was noticeable. But Robin didn't fault her for that. The girl had good reason to be suspicious, after all. Everyone did.

"Thank you." Robin smiled gently and patted Lucina's shoulder. "Now, can you please go on ahead and ensure that everyone is in the dining room? I want to make sure no one sees him before your father has a chance to make his announcement."

"Yes."

Waiting until Lucina had descended down the stairs and was out of sight, Robin turned on her heel and headed toward the room shared by Gaius, Henry, and Gangrel.

* * *

"Well, who are they?"

Gaius, who was sitting across from Tharja and next to Henry at one of the long tables in the dining hall, silently hoped that the sweets that Robin had promised him to ensure his secrecy were worth it. He  _really_  didn't want to get cursed. Again. That would suck.

"Bubbles says that's confidential," the thief replied. "Blue will let everyone in on it soon enough."

"Henry..." said Tharja, shifting her gaze to her fellow dark mage after giving Gaius a dirty look. "Are you really going to keep a secret from me?"

"Nyaha! But if I tell you now, it'll ruin the surprise!"

"Of course it would..." Tharja rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, Sunshine, just be patient." Gaius crossed his arms and rested them on the table. "It'll be more fun this way."

"How many pastries did Robin offer you in order to keep your silence?" asked Tharja suspiciously.

"Enough."

* * *

Chrom could feel his heart beat fiercely in his chest as an unexpected wave of anxiety washed over him. Even with Frederick by his side and his wife and sister's support, he dreaded what could possibly happen when he broke the news to the rest of the Shepherds, as well as Flavia and Basilio, that Gangrel was alive and among them. It was almost enough to make him sick.

"Everyone is seated and ready for your address, Milord," said Frederick quietly.

"Are they waiting outside like we planned?"

"Yes. So long as you speak loudly and clearly, they should be able to hear you from out there."

"Good." Chrom cleared his throat. "Everyone, may I have your attention!"

The din of chattering voices petered out, allowing the prince to be heard by everyone. All eyes were on him.

"As some of you have heard, a new recruit joined the Shepherds during our mission to eradicate the Southron Sea Pirates," Chrom said, thankful that voice wasn't betraying how nervous he felt.

Those who had been part of the task force shared furtive glances, while almost everyone else simply looked curious or confused. The only ones who looked different were Gaius and Henry, who appeared relaxed and cheerful, respectively.

"And as gentle as I wanted to be when breaking the news to you all, I'll just say it: Gangrel is alive and he has agreed to join us in taking down Walhart and the Valmese forces."

To his surprise, the shouting and cursing didn't happen immediately. Some took longer than others to process what had been said. However, the ones to act first were the Khans, who immediately rose from their seats and made a beeline for Chrom.

"Diplomacy be damned, I ought to beat some sense into you, boy!" shouted Basilio, grabbing Chrom by the shoulders.

"I second that," said Flavia, standing beside her comrade. "What were you thinking, Chrom?"

"Please, listen to me." Chrom stood rigid in Basilio's grip, legitimately concerned that the West-Khan was going to throttle him. "It had to be done."

"Milord is right," insisted Frederick, nodding gravely. "He, along with Robin and I, spoke at length about the issue and came to a decision that we felt was best for the Shepherds."

"Hmph! This had better be a  _really_  good explanation." Flavia grabbed Basilio by the shoulder, forcing him to let go of Chrom. "You owe your soldiers that much."

Chrom looked to the Shepherds and was met with expressions of anger, fear, and sadness. The weight of his decision was crushing. Unfortunately, it was for too late to change it now.

"We don't know how Gangrel survived the battle at the border wastes, but, in any case, he did, and...what we found was a broken man." Chrom waited to see if anyone was going to speak up, but no one did. "He begged for death when Robin and I confronted him, and I could have given it to him and rectified my mistake from two years ago, but...I couldn't. It felt wrong."

"It was a lovely speech, my dear prince, but maybe it would be quicker if I explained."

Across from where Chrom, Frederick, and the Khans stood, the door dining hall door was open and Gangrel was walking toward them, followed by a flustered Robin. The Shepherds turned to look from their prince to the former king, shock preventing most from doing anything other than looking on in awe.

"Look, all you have to do is tolerate me," said Gangrel as he strode between the long tables. "You don't have to like me, I don't have to like you, and, with luck, I'll only stick around long enough to distract Walhart while your beloved prince and tactician strike him down."

Gangrel stopped in front of the platform, gave Chrom a wink while grinning mockingly, and turned on his heel to face his captivated audience just as Robin caught up to him.

"And they'd better work on their teamwork, because they can't afford to allow this tyrant to live."

* * *

Gangrel reveled in the chaos that erupted after his grand entrance. It was invigorating.

Most of the Shepherds were shouting at Chrom, voicing their protests, but a few were directing their anger at him. Among these people were a familiar blonde who was screaming bloody murder and a redheaded woman who only glared at him with intense hatred. Both were backed up by men who looked ready to deck Gangrel at their command.

"Chrom should have shown you mercy and ended your wretched life instead of bringing you here!" shrieked Maribelle, pointing a lacy parasol in his face. "A brute such as yourself has no place among the Shepherds."

"Gregor thinks you should be watching yourself," said the burly man behind the redheaded woman. "Cordelia is not pleased to be seeing you. Not at all."

Gangrel looked down his nose at the two women, smirking in amusement. "Whether you like it or not, Mary Contrary," he said, remembering his nickname for Maribelle, "I'm here to stay." And to the other woman he said, "Would  _Cordelia_  here like to explain why she resents me so? Or is she just going to glare daggers at me like I killed her puppy?"

"You did much worst than that," responded Cordelia, her voice low. "You killed Captain Phila and my knight-sisters."

Oh.

The good mood that Gangrel had mustered faded away as he remembered the order of pegasus knights that had served the former Exalt until they had met their end at the hand of Aversa's dark magic. He hadn't been the one to kill them, but it was still his fault. Just like with what happened to Emmeryn.

* * *

Robin, who had been held up by Donnel, finally managed to return her attention to Gangrel in time to see him being tackled by Cordelia, his hat flying off as they hit the floor.

Moving forward with the intent of pulling the enraged pegasus knight off of him, Robin was stopped by Gregor, who only shook his head silently. Vaike, meanwhile, was doing his best to keep Maribelle from beating Gangrel with her parasol. All around them, a circle had formed and people were cheering on Cordelia.

On the floor, Gangrel was making half-hearted attempts at best to protect himself as Cordelia threw punch after punch, tears streaking down her face. He had several chances to strike back or push her off, but he didn't take them. He was taking every hit that came his way.

Why was he letting her do this? Why was it happening at all? What was going on?

"Enough!"

Chrom pushed through the crowd, his expression hard and stony, with Frederick and the Khans right behind him. He stood next to Robin and nodded to her before looking around at everyone else.

The room went silent. Cordelia stopped hitting Gangrel. All that could be heard were the ragged breaths of a woman who had put her all into avenging her fallen comrades in the only way she could and the groans of a man who had willingly accepted a punishment.

"Return to your seats," Chrom ordered, and the Shepherds dispersed, including Maribelle and Vaike. To the pegasus knight he said, "Cordelia, we'll talk about this later. Go sit down with Gregor, please." He waited for the mercenary to help his wife up before looking down at Gangrel. "Are you proud of yourself?"

"No," said Gangrel thickly, his lower lip swollen and his nose bleeding, "but I deserved it."

So much for a relaxing dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, everyone! Shout-out to Lady_Frost, rexerei_writes, and Caellach Tiger Eye for their reviews last chapter and to all of my readers for checking out each update!
> 
> So, my original plan was to post this chapter around Christmas, but then I was motivated to write this weekend and finished way earlier than planned.
> 
> However, there likely won't be another chapter released this month. Why? I'm participating in a fan fiction anthology and our entries are due Dec 20, so I should probably focus on that. On the plus side, I'm writing about Gangrel's backstory and the story is going to be at least 5000 words! I'll post it here and on FF.net after the anthology is published on Jan 1, 2016.
> 
> Remember, feedback is greatly appreciated and encouraged. I especially love long, thoughtful messages. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Cheers,  
> Brenna Snow


	7. Heart to Heart

Robin felt terrible.

She should have stopped Gangrel from going into the dining hall before Chrom had given them the signal. She should have kept her focus on him when the uproar began. She should have ignored Gregor's warning and tried to stop Cordelia. Now Gangrel was hurt and it was her fault.

"Stop looking at me like that," grumbled Gangrel, who back on his feet and pinching his nose in an attempt to stem the bleeding. "Nothing's broken, other than what remains of my pride."

"But your face—"

"Will heal eventually. I've dealt with worse."

Robin wanted to insist that he have one of the Shepherd's healers look him over, just in case, but she also knew that most of them would decline if given the option. Lissa and Maribelle hated him, and the latter would likely forbid her son, Brady, from doing the job. All that left was Libra, whose opinion on the matter Robin wasn't sure about.

That is, until he approached them.

* * *

To the surprise of those who overheard him speaking to Robin, Libra offered to heal Gangrel's injuries.

"Are you sure?" asked Robin, her brows furrowed in concern. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I'm certain," replied Libra, smiling gently. "I understand that there would be tension between him and anyone else who could do so, so I insist."

"As long as you're sure. Thank you, Libra."

"You're welcome, Robin."

The Shepherds, including Robin, likely expected Libra to feel hatred towards Gangrel because of all the wrongs committed by the former king. In truth, they weren't wrong, but he, too, wanted to honour Emmeryn's memory by extending mercy to someone in need. And right now, the person in need was dangerously close to getting blood all over their clothes.

"Let me see," ordered Libra softly as he approached Gangrel, who had wandered over to the corner of the room and behind a wooden pillar. After taking a quick assessment of his injuries, Libra retrieved a clean handkerchief from his pocket and a healing staff from his belt, offering the former to Gangrel before saying, "You can clean yourself up with that in a moment. Just be still..."

Gangrel's eyes widened as the healing staff was held right in front of his face and the gem in the centre began to glow.

"In Naga's name..." intoned Libra, "thou art healed."

The gem's light intensified for a moment and then faded, leaving Gangrel's body free of cuts and bruises. His nose had stopped bleeding, too.

"There, all done." Libra smiled serenely. The faint feeling of fatigue that always happened after performing a healing was noticeable, but it was nothing that he couldn't handle. "You're free to keep the handkerchief as well."

Gangrel, who had been looking at Libra with suspicion the whole time, didn't respond until he finished wiping his face off. "Did Robin send you over here? Who are you?"

"My name is Libra. I am a priest of the Church of Naga. And no," he said, shaking his head, "I came of my own volition so that my fiance and her friend wouldn't have to."

"Oh?"

Libra chuckled softly. "You're familiar with both of them. Lissa and Maribelle."

"Hm." Gangrel's gaze drifted to the floor and he crossed his arms. "A priest marrying into the Ylissean royal family, eh? Something about that works..."

"Are you not well?" Libra frowned. "You seem quiet."

"I haven't been well in a  _long_  time." Gangrel shrugged, his shoulders so tense that they barely moved. "And you can stop being polite to me whenever you feel like it."

"Is this about what happened with Cordelia?"

Libra wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but the way that Gangrel tensed up even more was answer enough.

"If you ever need someone to talk to about your troubles, I am here to listen." Then, more seriously, he said, "And even though you were the one who started the confrontation, I saw how you refused to lay a hand on Cordelia. It gave me a sense of why Chrom and Robin made their decision."

Gangrel began to look less suspicious and more confused, but still didn't say anything, and Libra figured that was as far he was going to get with him at the moment.

"Go back to Robin. She's waiting for you."

Libra returned to his seat between Lissa and Owain as Gangrel went to sit next to Robin, the priest feeling a bit more hopeful than he had before about the former king's presence among the Shepherds.

* * *

Gangrel's face itched slightly and his head felt fuzzy. He didn't like it.

"Are you okay?"

And now Robin was pestering him again. Great.

"I'm fine," Gangrel muttered into his plate of half-eaten food. Healings either made him really hungry or not hungry at all. This time it was the latter. "I just don't feel like eating."

"Side effect of the healing Libra provided, I take it?" asked Frederick, who was one the people sitting across from Gangrel and Robin. "Unless you have your own provisions or coin to buy food from the inn, you will not be able to eat later, so take the chance while you can."

Something about the way Frederick smiled put Gangrel on edge. And as much as he wanted to snap back at the knight to mind his own damn business, he held his tongue and returned his attention to his roasted meat and vegetables. He was probably going to feel sick later if he ate it all, but, hoping Robin would stop worrying about him if he actually ate something, he did it anyway.

Staying at the table also gave Gangrel a chance to listen in on Robin's conversation with Chrom and Frederick.

"So we're all set to depart tomorrow morning?" she asked.

"Yes, all the preparations were completed with time to spare," said Frederick. "It seems Virion is more capable than I expected."

"Don't you mean  _Duke_  Virion?" corrected Robin with a smirk while Chrom snorted into his drink.

"Forgive me. I'm still unused to referring to him by the title he kept secret from us for the majority of two years."

"We get it, Frederick, you're not that fond of him," said Chrom. "Virion doesn't seem to care about enforcing his title, so it's fine."

"He also technically doesn't have a duchy to rule at the moment, so I don't think he wants to," said Robin. "But once he returns to Rosanne, I'm sure Virion will kindly remind us about his position in society."

"Speaking of Rosanne..." Chrom looked to Gangrel. "I remember you mentioning that you knew about Rosanne being taken over by Walhart soon after it happened. Why didn't you organize a summit with the Exalt and the Khans?"

Gangrel had been hoping that Chrom would have forgotten about that, but it seemed that he hadn't. Damn.

Taking a break from choking down his food, he replied, "I considered the idea at some point, but didn't act on it after remembering that all three of the people you mentioned hate me."

Chrom frowned. "And whose fault is that?"

"Mine," said Gangrel. "Although I have a feeling that the history between out three nations  _might_  play a small part in it. That's just silly thought I have, though."

"Be nice, boys," said Robin sternly. "We already had one fight happen tonight, we don't need two."

A brief moment of tense silent passed before someone finally spoke.

"Emmeryn didn't hate you." Chrom looked Gangrel directly in the eyes. "The things you did made her sad, but she was always willing to give you a chance, right until the very end."

Gangrel got up and left his plate where it was, not even bothering to wait and see if any of them would say anything or try to stop him.

He wanted to be alone.

* * *

"I think you should let him go for now."

Robin wanted to get up and follow Gangrel, but she listened to Chrom and stayed put. And since she was still in her seat, she could tell him off.

"Now probably wasn't the best time for that."

"I know," agreed Chrom, frowning. "I should have kept my mouth shut."

She could tell that Gangrel had been feeling unwell since his fight with Cordelia, but because she had been distracted, she didn't know _why_ he was unwell, exactly. It seemed unlikely that the fight itself could have made him act like that, so it must have been something said to him.

But what had Cordelia said...?

"Chrom..." said Robin slowly, "is it just me, or did it seem like Gangrel become distant after you mentioned Emmeryn?"

"I think you're right." Chrom scratched his chin. "Something similar happened when we were confronting him at the Southron Sea Pirate's base."

"And while it is possible that Cordelia could have mentioned Emmeryn as well," added Frederick, "it is more likely that she brought up Phila and the Pegasus Knight Squadron, as they were her family and their deaths hurt her greatly."

"And Phila was Emmeryn's bodyguard, so he might have associated them with each other," said Robin.

So that was Gangrel's weak point.

"I'm going to let Gaius and Henry know about Gangrel, and then I'm going to my room for the evening."

"Alright," Chrom smiled at her. "I think we could all use a good rest. I know I do..."

"As milord says," agreed Frederick, smiling. "I'll see that everyone is in bed at a proper hour."

Robin wasn't sure if she would ever get used to that smile.

* * *

"Can I have a word with you now, Cordelia?"

Feeling her heart race, Cordelia nodded to Gregor, signaling for him and Severa to go back to their rooms ahead of her, before turning to Chrom. The dining hall was empty. They were alone.

"Yes, Captain?"

Chrom sighed heavily and scratched the back of his head. "I was worried that something was going to happen tonight, but you were one of the people I least expected to get involved in a fist fight."

He was disappointed in her, as he should be. She had not behaved as a pegasus knight and a Shepherd should. She deserved a swift punishment for her actions.

"But," he added, crossing his arms. "I understand where you were coming from, so I'll let it go. Just don't do it again, okay?"

He was letting her go?

"But, Chrom...?" Cordelia said, dropping his military title. "I fought another Shepherd. Shouldn't you—?"

"Cordelia," said Chrom firmly, "am I right in assuming that Gangrel being here hurts you?"

She wanted to deny her captain's claim and assure him that she was impervious to anything that would make her seem weak, but it was no use. Chrom was right and Cordelia knew it.

"That woman who served him killed Phila... My knight-sisters..." Cordelia couldn't even get herself to say Gangrel's name. "There was nothing I could do about it. I still hate myself for that."

"I understand how you feel."

Cordelia, her eyes burning, looked up to Chrom and saw that he was

"We both lost people who were dear to us, but we can still make them proud by moving forward and doing what we can to protect the land that they loved." Chrom held out his arms. "Can you do that, Cordelia?"

"Yes, Chrom, I can."

Cordelia stepped forward and let Chrom hug her.

* * *

Gangrel wasn't sure how long he had been laying in bed before Gaius and Henry returned from dinner several hours later, but he still didn't want to talk, so he kept his eyes shut and pretended to be asleep.

However, he knew sleep would not come to him easily. It was going to be one of those nights. Holding onto his stone didn't help at this point.

Robin kept going above and beyond to treat him kindly and help him, and as much as it made him happy, he also wished that she would stop. There was no way that he could return that kindness. He didn't even have the coin to pay her back for the damn clothes that she had bought him.

And then there was Emmeryn. Oh, sweet Emmeryn. She was dead and he was to blame. No one would ever let him forget that.

As long as he was still alive, he could never forget...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! Shout-out to Lady_Frost and sarai377 for their reviews last chapter and to all my readers!
> 
> You know that thing I said about there possibly being no more updates this month? Well, I lied, apparently. Again. Oops. I should probably just stop trying to predict how my writing will go and just let things happen.
> 
> Also, Here Be Dragons has a tvtropes page courtesy of Kayi Rowling! Either google a combination of "Here Be Dragons Series," "Brenna Snow," and "tv tropes" or go to my tumblr, check out the page for Here Be Dragons, and find the link there. It's really neat, I promise!
> 
> Remember, feedback is appreciated and greatly encouraged.
> 
> Cheers,  
> Brenna Snow


	8. Lost in Thought

Seated at the desk in her room at the inn, Robin planned out what still needed to be done for the Shepherds' departure with the Ylissean and Feroxi armies the next day. With the ships ready to set sail, all she had to concern herself with was whether or not the militia was properly equipped for battle. There likely would not be a chance to do so when they arrived in Valm.

At that moment, Frederick was making his rounds and putting together a list of what weapons, armour, and items the Shepherds needed. And then, in the morning, she and Anna would procure the supplies that the merchant did not have on hand from the local market. The next day was sure to be hectic.

But, then again, Robin lived for hectic days.

Perhaps it was because Chrom had made her his tactician not long after she had been found in that field by him, Lissa, and Frederick, but Robin did not know how to deal with not having something to do. She had to keep her mind occupied with forming strategies and tactics and training herself, mentally and physically, to become a better soldier. When she was not training, she was reading a book or speaking with someone in order to keep on learning.

Having amnesia would do that to a person, she supposed. There was so much to learn and so little time.

But it also could be that she found it much easier to look forward than to look back because looking back often involved reflecting on things about herself that she did not like.

At first, looking back had been painful because there was nothing there. Robin had not known who she was, where she had come from, and what kind of life she had lived before. She had often wondered if there was someone out there looking for her, missing her, hoping that she was okay. Even though she had found friends who loved and cared for her, she had still felt a strange sort of loneliness when thinking about what she had lost.

However, that was not the case anymore.

Knowing that Validar was her father and that the mark on her hand connected her to the most devoted of the Grimleal, Robin was doubting herself again. She had been content to be Chrom's tactician for the rest of the life, nothing more, but the truth of her past weighed on her. It scared her.

Had she, too, been one of the fanatics who worshiped Grima? Had she once hated Ylisse and the Exalt? If she had not lost her memories, would she have taken part in the attempt on Emmeryn's life that had been led by her father?

No, Robin could never imagine hating Emmeryn. She could never imagine hurting Chrom and Lissa's beloved sister. She could not—

A sharp knock at the door startled her, almost making her knock over her inkwell while she was dipping her quill into it.

"Who is it?" she said, just loud enough for the person outside to hear.

"Robin... It's Frederick," responded a low voice, muffled by the door. "May I come in?"

"Just a moment." She quickly gathered her notes into a stack and set them aside before getting up to open the door and let him in. "Good evening."

"Good evening," said Frederick in return. He then handed her the list of supplies she had been expecting. "That should be all of it. I personally did an inspection of everyone's equipment to ensure that nothing was overlooked. And before you ask..." he said as she was about to ask a question, "I did check in with Gaius and Henry, and they informed me that Gangrel was already asleep when they returned to their room."

Robin sighed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," said the knight with a nod. "Now, you should be off to bed as well. There will be much to do tomorrow and you will need your rest."

"I know, I know..." Robin crossed her arms. "My mind's just been a bit more busy tonight that most nights, and that's saying something."

Frederick frowned in concern. "Would discussing the matter ease your worries?"

"I don't know," said Robin, shrugging. "I've been like this ever since Carrion Isle and I just want a good night's sleep at this point."

"I see... You have been pushing yourself too hard again," said Frederick sternly. "It will not be the most pleasant thing to stomach, but there may still be some of that herbal tea that Panne makes for Lon'qu. I hear it works wonders for having a deep and dreamless sleep."

"You don't have to go to the trouble of doing that," Robin said, not wanting to bother Frederick when he was also busy with last minute preparations.

"Nonsense. I'm done my duties for the night, so it will only take a moment."

Robin sighed. "Okay, if you insist." She smiled up at him. "Thank you, Frederick. I mean it."

"You're very welcome, Robin," he said, giving her a smile that put her at ease. "Now, get ready for bed and I'll return with that drink."

The herbal tea was bitter, but it did not take long for the pleasant feeling of sleepiness to wash over Robin. When she did lay down in her bed, she fell asleep quicker than she ever remembered having done so before. And, as promised, she slept deeply and without dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Shout-out to Lady_Frost and version15 for their reviews! Thanks for checking out each chapter.
> 
> I know that this chapter is short compared to what I've posted previously, but this scene works better on its own instead of being included with the events of chapter nine.
> 
> I've edited chapter five. Originally, I had it so Robin already knew that she was Grima's ideal vessel, but she shouldn't know about that at that point so I changed part of the dialogue between her and Gangrel. And, in the future, I will do some other major edits, such as redoing a lot of chapter one and changing Gangrel's dream in chapter four.
> 
> For those who were interesting in reading the FEA anthology entry I mentioned, it's still going to be published but on a later date because the due date for the anthology was extended until Jan 15 and then it'll take some time to put the e-book together and all that.
> 
> Remember, feedback is greatly appreciated and encouraged.
> 
> Cheers,  
> Brenna Snow


	9. Shot in the Dark

He'll never see it coming. Well, of course he won't. He's asleep. But still. He'll never see it coming and it'll be hilarious!

"Good morning~!"

Henry brought down the pillow that he had been holding above his head with a mighty swing, whacking Gangrel, who was hidden beneath his blanket, with a loud _thwap_ as Gaius looked on in awe, the lollipop nearly falling from his mouth.

"BLAZING HELLS!" Gangrel swiftly emerged from the covers and took a swipe at Henry with his own pillow, catching him hard on the arm. "What was _that_ for?!"

The mischievous smile on Henry's face widened as he prepared to swing his pillow again. "Nya ha! So you _do_ wanna play!"

Even though Henry wasn't much taller than Gangrel, he had the advantage because he was standing while the other was not, so he was able to strike repeatedly without much trouble. And strike repeatedly he did.

"No, I—ow—don't! Knock—it—off!"

Gangrel really didn't seem to be much of a morning person, but that's fine. Nothing like a pillow fight to liven a person up! But Henry needed more ammunition...

Without turning to look at Gaius, he said to him, "I'm gonna need your pillow for a moment, okay?"

"What...? Wait, no!" objected Gaius, but it was too late.

The thief's pillow levitated off of his bed for a moment, surrounded by shadowy light, before it shot toward Gangrel, who, amazingly, saw it in time and defended himself by hitting it out of the air.

Candy, hidden within the pillow case, exploded everywhere, showering the three men with sugary treats.

"Well, damn..." said Gaius, sighing. "There goes my secret stash."

"Oops. Sorry," Henry said with a giggle.

"It's too early for this," muttered Gangrel before retreating beneath the blanket again.

Well, if playing wasn't going to get him out of bed, then it looked like Henry would have to try something else.

"Oh no you don't!" Henry grabbed hold of the blanket and yanked it away, revealing a rather resigned-looking Gangrel. "You can't go back to bed, silly. How can you get ready to leave for Valm if you're snoozing away?"

Gangrel sat up, cracked his neck, and said, "All I have to do is put my boots on and I'm ready. What else do you want from me?"

"Can't forget your cape and hat," Henry reminded him. "Did Robin get those for you, too? She's so nice, isn't she?"

"She did..." said Gangrel, although he didn't sound very happy about it.

"Bubbles likes to make sure the new recruits are taken of when Blue picks them up," explained Gaius while he was gathering the sweets that had scattered all over the room. "Although she seems to be going to town with you."

"Is there a way to make her stop?" asked Gangrel, sitting on the edge of his bed and reaching for one of his boots. "I'm going to end up owing that damn woman more than money than I can expect to find anytime soon."

"Don't worry about it, Rex." Gaius picked up a candy off of Henry's bed, dusted it off, and popped it on his mouth. "She does stuff like this out of the goodness of her heart. Just let her."

"It's true!" said Henry. "Robin didn't buy me anything, but she helped me fix my cape so that no one would see me and flip out because they think I'm with the Grimleal or anything."

Gangrel scowled. "You still look like a curse-flinger to me."

Henry's smile didn't let up, but his eyebrows knitted together in the closest expression he had to a frown. "Awww, really? And here I thought my disguise was fool-proof."

"You're creepy and wear a lot of black and purple. What about that doesn't scream 'Grimleal?'"

"Oh... That makes sense!" said Henry, back to his usual smile. "Looks like I might have to do some clothes shopping if I really want to fit in."

Gaius clapped a hand on his shoulder, saying, "Junior, you're fine just the way you are. Don't let him get you down." Then he looked to Gangrel and said, "Hey, Rex, can you scoot over a bit? Some of my candy ended up on your bed."

Gangrel finished putting on his boots and got up to grab his cape and hat from where he had dropped them on the floor. "Do you know where Robin would be right now?"

"Marketplace, I think," said Henry. "Her and Anna went to get whatever else we still need for the trip."

With a nod, Gangrel left the room.

"Nye he he! He's gonna try and talk Robin out of helping him, isn't he?" asked Henry.

Gaius grinned. "Oh, probably. Not that it'll stop Bubbles," he said as he tossed the last few pieces of candy in his pillow case.

Henry had been a bit disappointed when he had found out that Gangrel was not nearly as insane as he had imagined, but he was glad that the former king was proving to be entertaining regardless of that.

* * *

"That should be the last of it..."

With the help of Anna, Robin finished procuring the Shepherds' supplies at the marketplace along the waterfront of Port Ferox. The rucksack that she was using to carry her purchases was heavy, but she was still feeling energetic because of how well she had slept. Robin would have to talk to Panne about getting more of that herbal tea in the future, just in case she had problems falling asleep again.

"Looks like it," said Anna, looking over the list that Frederick had put together. "But is it just me, or do there seem to be less requests for clothes this time around?"

"No, Cherche offered to mend anything that needed to be fixed, and I think just about everyone brought something or another," replied Robin, smiling.

"Well, wasn't that lovely of her... Too bad it means you'll be buying less clothing from me now."

"Why not think of it as us having more money to put towards armour and weapons? Besides, surely you must have a limit to how much you can carry in that bag of yours, no matter how large it is. Now you can carry more useful things."

"More useful things?" asked Anna with feigned indignation. "Why, Robin, are you insinuating that I don't understand my customers?"

"You're traveling with a militia and you didn't have any armour yesterday," Robin deadpanned.

Anna frowned. "That wasn't _completely_ true. I had _some_ armour, but it wasn't the kind that would work for what you needed. What kind of merchant would I be if I cajoled you into buying merchandise you didn't want?"

"The merchant who once talked me into buying face cream made from a very questionable ingredient," said Robin, remembering how she had tricked Anna into thinking she had used the face cream in order to fool her into using it herself and seeing just what happens when you put fire-tree resin on your face.

"Are you still holding that against me?" asked Anna, putting her hands on her hips.

"Afraid so," replied Robin, crossing her arms.

"Oh, that's not fair."

"All is fair in love and war, as they say."

Although it sounded like heated bickering to those who were unfamiliar with them, Robin and Anna usually spoke with each other like this and and neither of them were genuinely angry. It was all in good fun. And they continued to chat like this until they arrived at the inn.

And waiting for them in the entrance hall was Gangrel.

* * *

Gangrel had been pacing around near the entrance of the inn, waiting for Robin and Anna to return. He had wanted to go to the marketplace to find them, but he didn't know how to get there and, with his luck, he would probably miss them and get himself lost, anyway. However, he didn't have to wait long for the two women to return.

"Gangrel, were you waiting for us?" asked Robin, smiling as he approached them.

He was about to answer Robin when he finally took a good look at the woman that he presumed was Anna, but found himself distracted by how _familiar_ she looked. He had once known someone who looked a lot like her. Someone he had not seen in so long that he had almost forgotten them.

Annette?

"Do I have something on my face?" asked Anna, smirking. "Or am I looking just that pretty today that you can't help staring?"

"You look like someone I know," said Gangrel, not wanting to get into any of the details.

"Really? You must have seen one of my sisters before." Anna tapped her chin. "We're traveling merchants, you see, so we have a way of getting around."

Traveling merchants who were sisters. Something about that was familiar, too, but he could not quite remember why.

"Anna..." said Robin as she shrugged off her rucksack and handed it to the merchant. The only thing that she kept with her was a long package that she tucked under her arm. "Could you please take this to Frederick so that he can make sure that everything is packed away properly. I just remembered something that I need to do right away."

Anna nodded and took the rucksack from Robin. "I need to check on my wares, anyway, so I don't see why not. See you later, you two."

"Gangrel?" said Robin, looking back at him once Anna had gone to find Frederick. "Are you okay?"

Shrugging, he said, "More or less... Do you have a moment in your busy schedule? We need to talk."

"Now I do." She glanced around, and then gestured for him to follow her. "The thing I needed to do was give you something, so this works out perfectly."

"Oh?" asked Gangrel, his voice filled with more dread than curiosity.

"You'll see in a moment," said Robin, winking at him before leading him up the staircase to the upper level of the inn.

Gangrel had a bad feeling about this, but followed Robin anyway.

* * *

Robin led Gangrel to her room because she figured that he would prefer to speak to her in private. Once they were inside, she closed the door behind them and locked it so that no one would barge in without permission.

"Now, should I give you your gift first or would you prefer to talk before that?"

Gangrel glowered at her. "How topical. This is exactly what I wanted to discuss with you."

"And that would be...?" asked Robin, who was not sure what he meant.

"What do you get out of spending your money on me?" demanded Gangrel, irritated. "I don't have a single copper piece to my name as it is, but now you're just putting me into debt."

"Debt? Who said you owed me anything?" Robin sighed. "I didn't realize that this would bother you so much. It hadn't been a problem with anyone else before. I'm sorry."

Gangrel crossed his arms. "Will you leave me be now?"

"May I explain myself first?" asked Robin. She continued speaking when he gave a nod of agreement. "As Ylisse's head tactician, I've earned a decent amount of money. More than I can reasonably spend on myself, in fact. That's why I put a lot of it toward helping the Shepherds." She looked up at him and smiled warmly. "Gangrel, I'm not doing this to undermine you. I'm doing it to strengthen you. Once you have money of your own, I'll leave you be, but let me help you in the meantime, okay?

Letting out a sigh so low that it almost sounded like a growl, Gangrel said, "You have no idea how desperately I want to refuse your handouts, but I _literally_ cannot afford to take part in this blasted war without them."

Robin giggled. "Then why you were so dead-set on stopping me just a moment ago?"

"My ego, mostly."

"Well, I hope your ego can take another blow because I still have this to give you..." Robin handed over the package. "I know that you already have a sword and some daggers, but I felt that giving you an extra weapon couldn't hurt in the long run."

She watched eagerly as Gangrel ripped open the package and found the bow, quiver, and arrows that she had bought for him at the marketplace, along with the pieces of armor that she had promised him the night before. The way his eyes widened in surprise made her grin in satisfaction.

"Well, what do you think...?"

"How long have you been planning to do this?" he asked, avoiding her question.

"I didn't plan this at all, actually. I just happened to see it while we were picking up your armor today."

Gangrel's eyes narrowed. "And did it ever occur to you that I might not know how to use one of these?"

"You seem like a man of many skills. I'm sure you can learn quickly enough," she replied, smirking.

"If you put it that way, then I suppose I must..." Gangrel rolled his eyes at her, but he was smiling, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Thanks again for the review, Lady_Frost! It's always nice to see your comments. And thanks for giving last chapter a read, everyone, even if it was on the shorter side.
> 
> So, I have Fire Emblem Fates and I'm doing my Birthright playthrough right now. Probably won't be long until I finish it and start my Conquest playthrough. And you can bet I'm planning a fanfic or two for that game but it'll be a while until I get around to writing them. I need to make sure I don't neglect this story too much, after all.
> 
> FYI, Niles is my FE14 trash husband. Just thought ya'll should know...
> 
> Remember, feedback is greatly appreciated and encouraged.
> 
> Cheers,  
> Brenna Snow


	10. Selfish Reasons Are Still Reasons

Tharja could not help but be suspicious of Gangrel.

Even though she had once served in his army, she had never been truly loyal to him and had not particularly cared if he died for what he did to both Plegia and Ylisse. That was why abandoning his doomed cause and joining the Shepherds had been so easy for her. However, they were now on the same side and she had to deal with him cozying up to Robin like a dog who was starved for attention.

It was disgusting, really.

Hidden in the shadows, Tharja watched as Gangrel waited for Robin and Anna to come back from running their errands. Then, after the merchant left, she followed them when they went to the tactician's room to "talk." She had a feeling that there was more to it than that when she heard the faint _click_ of the door's lock.

That was questionable, to say the least.

Tharja then waited until the door opened and Gangrel took his leave before sneaking into the room to speak with Robin, who was in the middle of packing the last of her belongings into her trunk.

"My, my... It's not like you to still be getting ready at the eleventh hour, Robin."

Robin, startled, spun around to look at her. "Tharja?! What have I told you about sneaking around like that?"

"Not to."

"Yes, so, please, stop." Robin crossed her arms. "Anyway, can I help you with something?"

"No, actually. I'm offering to help you." Tharja smiled, looking at the tactician through her fringe. "I couldn't help but notice how Gangrel's been hounding you. If you're not careful, people will begin whisper. I doubt they'll say anything good."

"What...?" Robin frowned. "How long have you been spying on us?"

"Not long. Can't I be concerned for my dearest friend?"

"I'm fine with you being concerned about me, but I can take care of myself. I have everything under control."

"Do you, though?"

"Yes, I do."

Tharja's smile became a touch more sinister. "All it would take is a little curse to make him leave you alone for good. If he ever goes too far, just say the word and I'll take care of him for you."

"You will not be cursing Gangrel." Robin said firmly, shaking her head. "I want to talk this over some more, but we'll be departing soon, so it'll have to wait until we're on the ship. Is that okay you?"

"I guess..." said Tharja sullenly.

Robin was never the kind of person to dismiss someone without a good reason, but being brushed off like that still stung.

* * *

Robin felt bad for telling Tharja to leave like that, but the dark mage's insinuations had struck a nerve. She was ashamed to admit it to herself, but it was how she felt. All she was doing was helping Gangrel back onto his feet so that he could support himself in the future. Nothing more, nothing less.

Or was she?

Now that she thought about it, she was one of the few women among the Shepherds who were not in a relationship. Tharja, Miriel, and Cherche were the other three. The wyvern rider had been recruited recently, so it was normal that she would have few connections other than Virion at the moment, but Tharja had joined the militia a couple years ago and Miriel had been a part of it for longer than that.

They were the only ones to not have any children from the future...so far as they knew. Lucina and the others were eager to share what they knew of times yet to come, but all of them became rather quiet when asked if there were more of them. That could mean many things.

The thing she wondered about the most was whether she had a child that Lucina had neglected to mention or not. And if she had a child, who the father.

Also, she wondered whether rekindling things with Frederick would be a wise idea.

Few people were privy to this knowledge, but Robin had been a relationship before. Two, in fact. The first with Chrom and the second with Frederick.

When she had been with Chrom, it was because he was her best friend and she had been told that strong relationships could be formed from strong friendships. Unfortunately, things didn't work out that way. Despite the strange circumstances that surrounded how they had first met, Chrom loved and trusted her more than anyone else, but she could not handle how quickly their relationship was moving. She was not ready to marry him, become the Queen of Ylisse, and bear his children. Thankfully, he understood her needs, and was happy to remain friends.

When she had been with Frederick, it was because they had bonded over the mutual guilt they felt because of the late Exalt's death. Her plans should have been good enough to ensure Emmeryn's safety. His role as Emmeryn's retainer should have pushed him to fight hard enough to rescue her. They had both failed, and no one quite understood who they felt except for each other. However, they were only able to take comfort in each other for so long before the pressure of making their relationship public was too much and they both decided that it was best to call it off and simply be comrades-in-arms.

Robin had loved Chrom and Frederick and they had loved her in return, but it was far too late to even think of being with the prince and she was unsure of whether the knight would want to be with her again. If he didn't, then she would have to find someone else to be with.

But why was she interested in Gangrel of all people?

She knew that he had died as an enemy of Ylisse during the war of Lucina's time, so there was no chance in hell that he was her husband or the father of her child then. But things were different this time around. He was alive and a member of the Shepherds. He was even making the effort to be nice to the point where she could swear that he was flirting with her.

Perhaps Robin was interested in Gangrel because she wanted to prove that she could change her fate and live a life that was different from her future self. It was a selfish reason, but it was still a reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT DEAD
> 
> The end of the semester was busy. Writer's block kicked in and made it difficult to write for a while. I still lacked motivation to work on this story when writer's block wasn't kicking my ass, so that's why I started a Robin/Gangrel drabble/ficlet collection that you should totally check out because it's great and you can request stuff.
> 
> There, that's why it's taken me so long to update. I'm sorry the chapter's so damn short.
> 
> Also, I'm in the middle of revising chapters 2-9 of this story. I already revised and updated chapter 1 since it was fairly easy to do, but the other chapters will take a bit more work since I have to rearrange a bunch of stuff to make it all flow better. Please be patient with me during this time. I promise it'll be worth it.


End file.
